Death Eater's Kiss
by Marigold2
Summary: Updated finally! Summary: When the Ministry relocates all the prisoners of Azkaban to new muggle homes, Ginny find herself living in the same house with Draco. The two soon learn to see each other as friends, and maybe something more. ^_^ R/R!!!
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Author's Note: Ahhh!!! I just deleted my story…*wipes tears* tries to compose self… failing utterly…. Okay, well, I had five chapters all written and posted…then I made some chapter changes…deleted the story…and now I have to repost _everything!!!!_ And gone now are my precious reviews which I had come to treasure so much….^_^ haha…which means I have to start all over. 

This doesn't seem like Draco/ Ginny but it'll become more evident in the following chapters. Be patient. =) And just to be safe, I don't own anything… yet…maybe the plot…I'd like to think I have enough creativity to come up with my own plot at least. =P

Chapter 1 Escape 

__

"You failed me, Lucius," Voldemort's cold voice rang clear in his head. "Crucio!" The ever present coldness of a dementor's presence filled Lucius Malfoy and he could feel himself fall over the brink into insanity as his worst memory filled his entire mind. 

"No!" Lucius gasped out, forcing away the memory and the insanity. "Don't think about that," he ordered himself. "Remember, that you have the potential the be more powerful than Lord Voldemort ever was." _Power, ambition,_ Lucius clung on to the thought with all his might to maintain his sanity. 

It had been over a year since Lord Voldemort had fallen and all the Death Eaters were sent to Askaban. The presence of the dementors, the overwelming wave of misery and bad memories was enough to drive any normal wizard or witch to insanity after the first three days. However, Lucius was not normal; after over a year in Askaban, he still possessed some degree, however minimal, of sanity. The key to his survival, was the knowledge that he, Lucius Malfoy, had the potential to surpass even Voldemort in power. During Voldemort's second rise, Lucius had secretly brewed an immortality potion and cast a spell so that he would be immortal. The potion and spell not only prolonged his life but enhanced his powers to a level beyond even Voldemort himself. However, after Voldemort's fall, when Lucius was stripped of his wand and thrown into Azkaban, his newly strengthened powers proved meaningless, and he was as weak as a newborn kitten. Yet the knowledge of his potential power was enough for Lucius to maintain his sanity, and because it was not a happy thought, the dementors could not suck it out of him. 

The door opened and Lucius looked up to see a dementor enter his cell to bring him a chunk of stale bread and a cup of moldy water. A wave of coldness engulfed Lucius, and he could the hiss of Nagina, Voldemort's pet basilisk.

__

"You ssssmell sssweetly of failure Luciussss," Nagina said, her tongue flicking out. "My masster alwayssss feedssss me thosssse who fail him." 

"I am more powerful than Voldemort," Lucius snarled to himself, pushing away the coldness and the awful memory. Hungrily he snatched at the bread the dementor had brought in. Outside his cell, he could hear the moans and screams of fellow prisoners.

"No James! I never betrayed you," Lucius recognized the wails of Peter Pettigrew. _Wormtai_l, Lucius mentally spat at the name. He was such a weak person; Lucius never understood why Voldemort hadn't fed him to Nagina in the first place, always whining, simpering, and failing to complete his tasks. _But it doesn't matter now,_ Lucius thought. _We have both ended up in Azkaban. I am as weak as him. _"NO!" Lucius cried out viscously at the thought. "I am powerful, more powerful than any wizard. I will get out of here." And suddenly, a realization came to Lucius. He was powerful; he had powers, animagi powers. He had the ability to transform into a snake and escape his confinement! Immediately, Lucius tried to shiftshape, but he was too weak. Over a year in Azkaban had sapped his strength. Concentrating, exerting all his will, Lucius tried again to change into a snake. Very slowly, his bones melted together, his skin melded and formed a diamond pattern, which slowly became scales. In place of where Lucius once was, sat a snake, small enough now to slither pass the bars. No one noticed the snake as he slithered out of Azkaban.

"Anything new Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny sighed. "I've been keeping tabs on all the Death Eater suspects that claimed to be under the Imperius curse, and they're behaving perfectly. Not one toe out of line. They've been reporting every week what they've done and accomplished, etc." 

"Excellent," Hermione approved. "Let's hope they stay that way." 

Ginny nodded, but Hermione could see she looked dejected. "What's wrong Gin?"

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's just I thought being an auror would be exciting. And well, it's been half a year and nothing's happening." 

Hermione laughed, "Well, I'm not complaining. You were still at Hogwarts, but when I first became an auror, it was hectic trying to root out all the Death Eaters and sending embassies to the giants, etc. I certainly don't mind the current peace and quiet." 

At that moment, Hermione's owl flew in carrying an envelope. "Hello Iaina," Hermione cooed, taking the letter from her talons. "Ginny, will you give her a treat?" She asked absently, while opening the letter. 

Ginny fed Iaina a treat before leaning over Hermione's shoulder to see the letter. "What does it say?"

Hermione finished reading and looked up, her face pale with shock. "It's from you brother, Ron. He says Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban. They can't find any traces of him." 

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. She grabbed the piece of parchment and read the letter herself. "Phoenixes," she breathed. "Escape from Azkaban, that's impossible." 

"Well, Sirius did it once himself," Hermione reminded. She smiled wryly. "Well Ginny, is this enough action for you?"

Ginny looked up guiltiy, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to ask for trouble."

"It's alright," Hermione laughed. "Go back to work; it's doubly important now that you keep an eye on all the past Death Eater suspects out there."

The news of Lucius Malfoy's escape from Azkaban spread like wild fire in the magical community. Ginny's spies informed her that the wizards they were watching for any dark arts activities seemed to be suddenly tense and alert, as if for a sign, but otherwise kept up with their normal jobs. For three months, nothing happened. Although aurors were still trying to find Lucius Malfoy, it was no longer exciting news. There were no signs of muggle murders or tortures or any Dark Mark sign. Then one week, Ginny received an owl from one of her spies telling her that the Death Eater suspects Archibald and Evelyn Esticher who had claimed to be under the Imperius Curse were missing. They had disapparated from their house and failed to come back within 24 hours, a stipulation that they were under in order for the Ministry to keep an eye on them. Two days later, every death eater suspect that Ginny had been keeping tabs on disappeared. Ginny found herself bombarded with owls as her spies informed her about the happenings, and Ginny, in turn, reported to Hermione. 

"Oh phoenixes," Hermione gasped. "This is serious."

"Yeah," Ginny said grimly. "This isn't exactly a coincidence anymore, first Malfoy, then the Estichers, and now…"

"Something's going on," Hermione said. "But what? Voldemort's gone, Harry made sure of that. Why this sudden Death Eater gathering?" 

"Not every Death Eater," Ginny said. "There are still the ones imprisoned in Azkaban. But we better relocate them soon. The dementors are no longer trustworthy guards; they'll turn to the Death Eaters as soon as they're contacted."

Hermione nodded gravely. "I'm going to notify the Minister and other Ministry members at once." 

* * * * *

A few days later, Ginny found herself back in Hermione's office. Whatever it was, Ginny could tell by Hermione's expression that it wouldn't be good news. 

"The Ministry's agreed it's important that we relocate the prisoners in Azkaban," Hermione told Ginny. "Each prisoner is going to be sent to live in a muggle house where they will be completely stripped of any magic."

"That's it?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "What if they just walk right out the house, or what if Lucius and his escaped Death Eaters come?"

"Which is why," Hermione explained. "Each prisoner will be guarded 24/7 by a fully trained auror that the Ministry has selected. That auror will literally be living with the prisoner, keeping an eye on him/her. In addition, each house will be some very powerful protective spells around it so that no Death Eater will be able to rescue the prisoner."

Ginny frowned in confusion, "So where's the bad news in all of this?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Ginny, I really I am. I protested, pleaded, tried everything for your sake, but in the end, even your brother Ron agreed you were best suited for the job."

Ginny could feel every fiber in her body tense as Hermione spilled the news.

"The ministry selected you, Ginny, to keep an eye on Draco Malfoy." 

It took a moment for Ginny to digest the information.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, in a deadly soft, disbelieving voice.

"I'm really sorry Ginny," Hermione apologized. "But—"

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny interrupted. "The same one who went to Hogwarts with us? The one whose father happens to be Lucius Malfoy? _That_ Draco!"

Hermione nodded mutely. 

"And pray tell me why I was the one selected?" Ginny demanded, straining to maintain control over herself. "Why not you? Why not Harry? Why not Ron? Why not some other auror? WHY ME!!!!!"

"You fit all the requirements," Hermione said simply. "You're the only one who fits the requirements."  
"Explain." 

"Well," Hermione began. "You are a fully-trained auror—"

"For only six months," Ginny hissed. "With absolutely no experience."

"The Ministry chose to overlook that minor fact," Hermione said. "What they did note was that you have some experience regarding muggle objects because you took Muggle Studies and your father is famed for his fascination with muggles. And considering you will be living in a muggle house, it is vital you have some muggle knowledge." 

"Why not find someone whose muggle-born?" Ginny cried. "Like you, why not you?"

Hermione smiled sourly. "They did consider me, but I convinced them that guarding Malfoy was a bad idea because within a week he'd probably be dead or close to it. So they had me keep an eye on Crabbe instead, if that's any comfort to you. And Ron will be guarding Goyle." 

Ginny had to smile at that. "You guard Crabbe?"

"Don't laugh," Hermione warned. "At least it's not Malfoy."

Ginny's face darkened at the reminder. "Hermione—," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Hermione smiled sympathetically. "I really do pity you, but it was the Ministry's decision."

"How much time do I have to prepare before I begin my new…job?" Ginny asked.

"The Azkaban prizoners are being relocated in three days," Hermione informed her. 

"Three days!" Ginny cried. "I have three days and then I'm going to be living with Malfoy!"

"And I'm going to be living with Crabbe!" Hermione snapped. "Please Ginny, consider the suffering I'm going through." 

"Except that I'm going to be suffering so much more living with MALFOY," Ginny retorted. "And in three days!"


	2. Survival

__

AN: Another chapter! Aren't you guys proud of me? ^_^ A note of thanks to all my reviewers. I wantto thank you for your encouraging comments. Please feel free to make any suggestions or offer constructed criticism. When I was writing the story, everything made sense, but if you don't understand something, let me know so I can clarify. ^_^ hint hint, wink wink, REVIEW!!!

Chapter 2: Survival

__

"I thought you said that if we let you join the team, then you would ensure we'd win" Marcus Flint sneered. " You told us these Nimbus 2001's could outstrip any broomstick that Gryfindor had. I thought you said you were good!" 

"I am good," Draco said angrily.

"But Harry's better," Marcus snarled.

Draco was going mad. He hear himself screaming, screaming at Marcus, screaming at Harry, and then he stopped. Icy coldness swept over him and he knew a dementor had stepped into his cell. Cold, clammy, dementor hands clasped his forearm, dragging him out of that cell. And then he felt himself being thrust into another pair of hands, human hands. Through bleary eyes, Draco recognized the man holding him as someone from Gryffindor during his Hogwarts days, but he couldn't remember the name, Sean maybe? Beside him was another man, one that Draco immediately recognized. The man's unruly black hair and bright green eyes were unmistakable, and the lighting bolt scar over his forehead was all too familiar.

"Harry Potter," Draco spat. 

"Malfoy," Harry nodded coldly. "How nice to see you. 

Draco looked around. "Surprise! Gasp! Revelation!" Draco sneered. "Where's Weasley and Granger?"

"Doubtless straining to prevent themselves from beating the pulp out of your own two friends, Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry replied, enjoying the look of confusion on Malfoy's face. "Right Seamus?" 

The other boy nodded. "Poor Ginny, soon she'll be feeling the same way." 

Draco tried to struggle out of Seamus's grasp, but he was too weak. And the fact that Harry's wand was pointed at his throat made it all the more difficult. "What are you doing?" he snarled. "Where are you taking me?"

Seamus smiled amusedly, "I thought it would be obvious that we're taking you out of Azkaban?"

Draco was so busy sneering at Harry that he hadn't noticed that the coldness of a dementor's presence was gone. Draco winced at the sudden bright sunlight as he stepped out of Azkaban. It had been so long since he'd seen sunlight, and the warmth and brightness was a wonderful change after his dark, dank cell. 

"Get in the boat," Seamus said, jerking Draco suddenly into a little canoe-like boat. "And don't try anything funny or we'll make you wish you hadn't."

Draco was too surprised to say anything. He couldn't believe it. He was actually being taken out of Azkaban. No more dementors, no more haunting memories. Harry had actually come and saved him from that nightmare. However, Draco's relief and gratefulness for leaving Azkaban soon turned to suspicion. _Has something happened that the Ministry's decided I'm not worth living? Maybe they're going to kill me, give me the dementor's kiss? Though even death is even better than staying in Azkaban. _

It didn't take long before the little boat Draco was in pulled ashore. Draco looked up to see a welcoming party of grim wizards and witches, the majority wearing the silver-black robe of an auror, and they were all staring at him. Draco looked nervously at Harry and Seamus. Suddenly, an auror stepped out of the crowd and came towards Draco. She looked vaguely familiar, especially the red hair that was tied back in a tight, no-nonsense type of bun. 

"Ginny," Harry said formally, thrusting Draco forward. "I put Draco Malfoy under your authority until the Ministry of Magic gives further notice."

Ginny glanced disdainfully at the filthy Malfoy before her. It looked like he hadn't washed in months, and he probably hadn't. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she hissed, glaring angrily at Harry. 

Harry winked cheerily, all too happy to get Malfoy off his hands. "If it's any comfort, imagine how Ron is doing now. I don't know whether to pity him or Goyle." 

Ginny sighed, "I wonder if I can survive this. Well, wish me luck." She waved her wand, and in a moment she had disapparated, Draco with her. 

One moment, Draco had been standing on the shore, one arm taken firmly by Ginny. And then without warning, he felt himself being jerked violently off the ground as Ginny disapparated, taking him with her. When they apparated again, Draco found himself sprawled on a newly-mowed lawn in an awkward position with his face in the dirt. 

"If I didn't know better," Draco heard a voice speaking icily over his head. "I would think you'd have never disapparated before."

Spitting out a mouthful of grass, Draco turned and glared at Ginny who was looking impatiently down at him from where she stood, looking immaculate after the transportation spell. "Of course I've disapparated before," Draco snapped. "But usually I'm given some type of warning or I'm doing the disapparating myself! And where are we?"

"In front of a muggle house, your new home," Ginny sniffed, then suddenly, without warning, she pointed her wand at Draco and cried "Stupefy!"

Draco, rendered immovable by the spell, stared at her in confusion. "Just making sure you don't try anything to me," Ginny explained, smiling sweetly. She grabbed his forearm and dragged him, in the most undignified way, through the doorway of the muggle house, Draco's new home.

"Phoenixes you're heavy," Ginny huffed as she dragged the stupefied Draco into the muggle house and left him leaning against a wooden chair in the kitchen. 

"Perhaps if you performed the counter-curse to this spell, then I would be able to walk in here myself," Draco suggested, trying to control his temper and failing. 

"First," Ginny snapped. "I want to establish some…rules. This is your new home, if I haven't mentioned that already. You are not allowed to leave this place under any conditions; and if you try, let me know because there are spells all over the house and I dearly would love to see how a combination of newly invented hexes will appear on you. I am your guard, your spy, however you plan to see it; the Ministry placed me here to keep an eye on you which means that I am also your superior. If you try to do anything to me, you will find yourself mercilessly hexed and beaten up until I find my anger appeased and then I will send you to the Ministry where a dementor will eagerly await to perform the Kiss. One toe out of line, and we'll ensure that you aren't sane enough to try to do it again." 

Draco stared at the no-nonsense tone in Ginny's voice. Despite himself, he couldn't help feel a little apprehensive about his new living arrangements. _I wonder if I'll get hexed just for breathing,_ Draco wondered sarcastically. Out loud he said, "I can't _do_ anything wrong if you keep me stupefied like this."

"I just want to ensure we have a mutual understanding of what I just explained," Ginny said. "Otherwise, you can stay paralyzed like that for as long as I keep you there, it doesn't affect _me_ in any way."

"I understand," Draco said, feeling his anger rising. 

"Excellent," Ginny smiled sweetly, and performed the counter-curse. 

* * * * * * *

"This is my room," Ginny said, opening the door. "If you need, for any reason, to talk to me or need my help, you may knock on the door, and if I'm in a good mood, I'll answer. Try to barge in and any attempts to attack me," Ginny's eyes darkened dangerously. "And you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Draco glanced in the room. Against the wall was a large bed with several soft, feather pillows and cushions, and a thick warm quilt. Beside the bed was set a mahogany desk with a bright, cheery lamp on top. The walls of the room were covered with numerous pictures and portraits, all waving and smiling. 

"Your room," Ginny continued, closing the door and turning the another room down the hall, "is over here."

Draco stepped into his room. It was completely empty except for a single cot against the room with one pillow and two bed sheets. The closet door was swung open, but there wasn't anything in it. 

"What," Draco asked, in mock surprise. "No paintings or pictures for me? I'm offended."

Ginny sniffed. "Well, I was suppose to get you new robes, but the ones you're wearing seems to fit you so well, I'm not sure I will anymore." She smirked at Draco.

Draco looked down at his robes. Once they were sleek-black and of expensive quality, but after six months in Azkaban they were dirt-stained, torn, ragged, more dull gray than black, and _smelled_. 

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "On the other hand, they smell so bad that I might _want_ to get you new robes after all." She smirked. "Or maybe you just need to take a bath."

Draco burned with anger and embarrassment. Since when did a Weasley look down her nose at a Malfoy! Well he'd show her! 
    
    * * * * * 

Ginny woke up early the next morning, like she always did. The loud snores from the bedroom across the hall told her that Draco was still sleeping. She was reading the Daily Prophet when someone rang the doorbell. Startled, Ginny answered the door to find Hermione at her door step, wearing muggle clothing.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Ginny gasped in surprise. She narrowed her eyes. "Shouldn't you be watching Crabbe?"

"Don't," Hermione threatened. "Don't remind me. You know how horrible it is looking after that brute? I don't know how Crabbe graduated from Hogwarts but that idiot is so stupid it took me two hours to teach him how to turn on the light switch!" Hermione exhaled loudly. "I begged Harry to babysit for me."

Ginny tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. Think I could find a babysitter for Malfoy?"

Hermione laughed, "I doubt it. No one wants to get anywhere near Malfoy." She smiled sympathetically. "Was it awful dealing with him?" 

"Actually, no," Ginny said. "But that's be cause I stupefied him and screamed at him and threatened him that in the end, he was just too stunned to cause any trouble." 

"Wish I could've been there."

"How come you're wearing muggle clothing?" Ginny asked, noticing the jeans and tank top Hermione was wearing. 

"That's what I came to tell you," Hermione sighed. "Ministry commands it. They think that since we're living like muggles, we ought to dress like muggles. They don't want us to arouse suspicion. Here, I went shopping for you and Draco. You can shrink or enlarge the clothing if it's too big or small." Hermione handed Ginny and enormous shopping bag, filled with clothing. "Draco only gets one pair of jeans and khaki and the black sweater and t-shirt. He's a prisoner so I didn't buy him a whole wardrobe. The rest is yours." 

Ginny looked through the bag, amazed at how much clothing there was. Pants of all kinds, jeans, black, kahki, flared, bell bottoms, and even a couple of skirts. And Hermione had gotten her shirts of all kinds and colors, some were thick, fleecy sweaters and some were really outrageous like a low cut halter top that left Ginny speechless with shock. 

"Hope you like it," Hermione smiled. "I gotta go now. I told Harry I'd be back in two hours."

No sooner had Hermione left when Ginny heard footsteps down the stairs. Looking up, she saw it was Draco. But he looked different, cleaner, nicer, and not as smelly. Obviously Draco had taken a bath. His dirt-smudged skin had been scrubbed pink, and his greasy, dirty hair had been washed clean so that Ginny realized that his hair wasn't a dirty brown but a silver-blond color.

"You took a bath," Ginny noted.

Draco smiled wryly. "Even I don't like smelling like crap." 

"Excellent," Ginny replied. "Then you can try on these new clothes that Hermione brought." She took out Draco's clothing and tossed them at him.

Draco looked at the two pairs of pants, sweater, and shirt with surprise, which soon turned to disgust. "These aren't robes," Draco told Ginny. "These are muggle clothing!"

"Very perceptive," Ginny said sourly. "The Ministry decided we're to wear muggle clothing so that people don't come to our door asking questions. We want to seem as normally muggle as possible." 

"Are you wearing muggle clothing too?" Draco wondered.

Ginny showed him her bag. "Hermione got me a whole wardrobe."

"This is ridiculous," Draco said angrily. "There's no way a Malfoy is going to wear muggle clothing. This is completely degrading."

"You can do as the Ministry commands," Ginny said dangerously. "Or deal with whatever consequences that come to my mind. You're choice." 

Draco took one look at Ginny's expression and decided that wearing muggle clothing couldn't be that bad. And they didn't smell either. Reluctantly he turned around and marched back upstairs to his room to change. Ginny nodded satisfactorily before going up to her own room. Personally, she wasn't excited to wear muggle clothing at all. But, she wasn't about to complain to Draco either. 

Ginny stared at herself critically in the mirror and winced at the reflection. She had to admit the clothing looked good on her, but they were slim fitting and showed of her figure in a way that left Ginny decidedly uncomfortable. And she didn't want to look good for Draco either. _Well,_ Ginny thought, _Draco doesn't have to see me like this. I can just stay in my room all day. I need to report to the Ministry of my doings as it is. I can just to that right now."_ However, Ginny had no sooner taken out a parchment and quill when she heard an impatient knock on her door. "What," Ginny demanded in annoyance.

"I'm hungry," Draco's voice came muffled through the closed door. "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Then go make your on breakfast," Ginny cried in exasperation. 

"I can't," Draco retorted. "The cupboards, drawers, pantry, and refrigerator are all locked."

Ginny sighed. It was true, she had magicked everything in the kitchen so that Draco wouldn't be able to access anything potentially dangerous like knives and attack her with it. Ginny opened her room to find Draco waiting outside. But Draco looked different, almost unrecognizable. He no longer seemed like the prisoner who had been in Azkaban for six months. He was clean, and the muggle clothing looked good on him, really good. Ginny swallowed and tore her gaze from him. But unknown to her, was that Draco had also been scrutinizing Ginny. And although he hated to admit it, but the muggle clothing was really attractive on her. Draco gave himself a mental shake, not that he was attracted to her of course.

* * * * 

"What do you want to eat?" Ginny asked.

Draco paused, thinking. "Treacle sounds good." 

"Treacle," Ginny repeated.

Draco nodded. "Yes, you can make me some treacle for me."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me, you want me to make treacle for you. I don't think so. I'm not your servant. If you want to eat anything, you have to cook it yourself."

"Cook?" Draco asked haughtily. "That's what house elves do. Malfoys don't cook." 

"Well guess what," Ginny snapped, walking up to Draco so that her face was only inches from his. "You're not a Malfoy anymore. You're a criminal and a prisoner of the Ministry of Magic. We don't have house elves to serve you. And if you think I'm going to cook to your every whim, think again. You don't want to cook, fine. Starve!" 

Draco stood speechless, clearly dismayed by Ginny's news. He was tempted to run upstairs and sulk in his room, but the gnawing hunger pains in his stomach insisted to be fed. "I don't know how to cook," Draco muttered, hating himself for sounding so pitiful.

Ginny smirked. "Oh darn," she said cruelly. "I guess you have to starve." She plopped unto a chair and calmly began to read the Daily Prophet, oblivious to Draco's problems. A moment later, she put the newspaper down and got up. Unlocking all the cupboards, drawers, and the refrigerator, she began to pull all sorts of foods: coffee, eggs, bread, etc. With her wand, Ginny muttered a few spells and a moment later she returned to the table with a cup of steaming coffee, scrambled eggs, and toast. Draco watched, practically drooling at the mouth, as he watched Ginny savor each bite. 

Finally, Draco couldn't stand it anymore. Going over to where the loaf of bread and carton of eggs stood on the kitchen tabletop, Draco grabbed a piece of cold, un-toasted bread and an egg. Ginny couldn't help but watch with amusement as Draco cracked the raw eggs over his frozen piece of bread and taking his breakfast, he marched over to the table and sat across from Ginny. To Ginny's horror, Draco picked up the bread with egg white dripping from the sides and began eating the mess ravenously. 

The raw egg tasted horrible but Draco kept eating. After half a year eating Azkaban food, he learned not to be too picky. 

Ginny winced as a drop of yellow egg yolk dribbled from Draco's mouth. "I'm not hungry anymore," Ginny announced abruptly. She pushed her plate of food away, looking decided green. Draco's eyes lit up eagerly and he snatched the food. In moments, the plate was licked clean. 


	3. Sympathy

Author's Note: Sorry about accepting only signed reviews, I tried to change the settings then forgot to save it….heh heh, it's all fixed now tho. Thank you for the reviews… they were a little mixed so now I'm not sure whether it's a good thing that Ginny starts out anti- Draco or a bad thing. I know it doesn't sound at all like Ginny and Draco getting together now and liking each other…but be patient…unless of course it starts getting boring! If I find out how to steer my story in that direction, love will blossom! =P Oh and another thing, with so many HP fanfics floating around, I'm starting to doubt the originality of my own fanfic…so just to succumb to peer pressure and be like everyone else, I don't own anything…not even the liver-flavored bean you'll read about which I had thought so ingenious of me to invent. ^_^

~ Marigold

Chapter 3: Sympathy

Late in the afternoon, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table eating out of a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. Draco sat across from her, eating the unwanted beans that Ginny was graciously giving him. 

"You know what," Draco asked, carefully turning over a bean reflectively in his mouth. "When you're really hungry, to the point that you eat raw eggs, liver- flavored beans actually taste pretty good."

"And if you're not hungry, strawberry cheesecake beans taste delicious anyways," Ginny said cruelly, tauntingly savoring a delicate pink bean. 

At that moment the doorbell rang, and Ginny jumped up to answer, curious to see who had come. It was Harry, pulling a cart of thick, heavy books. 

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, giving him a friendly peck on the cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see how you're doing of course," Harry said, smiling. But the smile fell when he looked in to the kitchen and saw Draco. 

"Aww, how sweet, it's Weasley's boyfriend," Draco sneered.

Harry jerked and raised his wand threateningly, but Ginny placed a restraining hand on Harry. "I can deal with my charge quite capably on my own, thank you," Ginny told Harry coolly. She favored Draco with a freezing glare. "And you had best learn that quickly, Malfoy." 

Harry raised an eyebrow but otherwise made no response. If the situation amused him, he wisely did not show it. "Well," Harry said, breaking the momentary silence. "I have Malfoy's meal that the Ministry provides. It's to last him all the way 'til tomorrow around the same time when the Ministry will find a way to deliver your charge's next meal. As I understand, Ginny, you've provided for yourself." Ginny nodded in affirmation, accepting the box of food Harry handed her. 

"And those books are for me?" Ginny inquired, nodding at the enormous stack of books on the cart behind Harry. 

"Ah yes," Harry nodded. "Besides looking after your charge, the Ministry also expects you to do some research. We are trying to develop some new spells. You will be doing research on the Avada Kadavra curse and trying to develop a spell to track the curse back to the one who cast it." 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it enough that I have to look after Draco, now I'm expected to read all these mundane manuscripts?"

Harry shrugged. "Ministry orders. And you will be expected to owl to the Ministry regularly for reports."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said icily. "But I really think this asking too much. And look at these books, some are written in Old English. I'll practically have to translate these books before I can fully understand what I'm reading."

"If it's any encouragement," Harry said, lips twitching suspiciously into a smile, "the Ministry realizes their demands and is willing to be pay you the adequate salary for your service." 

Ginny scowled, a sour look on her face. "Are Ron and Hermione also expected to do research?"

Harry nodded, trying not to smile and failing. "I can't say they're happy." He chuckled. "Ron nearly exploded, but Hermione was relieved that she had something to do besides watching her charge. You have no idea what she and Ron are going through watching Crabbe and Goyle. I have to wonder myself how those two brutes managed to be death eaters. The Avada Kadavra curse is far too complicated for those simpletons."

Ginny had to laugh. "You almost make Draco sound like a lamb." 

Harry grew serious. "Quite the contrary. The fact that Malfoy can think makes him all the more dangerous. And remember, it's his father that found a way to escape Azkaban. Many aurors are concerned that Draco will be the first person Lucius will try to find and free from the Ministry. If that's the case, you're in considerable danger. Just keep on your toes and you'll be alright." 

Ginny smiled dryly. "Thanks, I'm sure I'll be able to sleep tonight." 

"You'll do fine," Harry said reassuringly. "I just don't want you to grow lax and lazy."

Ginny laughed. "Point taken. Now go before you scare me witless."

"Take care then," Harry grinned and disapparated. 

When Harry had gone, Ginny bent down to look at the books he had brought. Some were yellow and torn and others looked in excellent condition. A couple authors and wizards Ginny recognized from past education. _Magic and How it Works_ by Nicholas Flammel, _Secrets of the Wand_ by Ollivander, _Avada Kadavra, The Curse that Can't be Undone_ by Alastor Moody, _The Killing Curse_ by Carrolus Argucher. 

"The Curse that Kills," a voice over Ginny's head read aloud. Startled Ginny whirled around and saw Draco standing behind her. 

"Phoenixes!" Ginny gasped. "Don't scare me like that!"

Draco raised an amused brow. "Why such morbid books? Surely you didn't want to kill me that badly." 

"I wouldn't bet on that," Ginny muttered. "Actually, it's research for the Ministry so you can sleep tonight and rest assured you'll wake up tomorrow quite alive and healthy, much to my bitter disappointment."

"Well, I'm not so sure," Draco replied. "Judging by my eating schedule, I've calculated that I'll die from starvation within the next day or so."

"So soon?" Ginny asked in mock surprise. "I'd better prolong your torture then. Here." Ginny handed Draco the box of food Harry had earlier brought. 

Draco eagerly tore the box open and sighed with blissful content when he saw the beautiful sight of four chunks of stale bread the size of a fist and some shriveled up pieces of fruit. "Food," he cried and tore hungrily at a piece of bread. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

It was late at night, and Draco couldn't fall asleep, partly because his stomach continued to growl and partly because the two bed sheets that served as his blanket was hardly adequate protection from his cold, unheated bedroom. 

Prowling around the house he discovered, through the light shining through cracks between the door and wall, that Ginny was still awake. Unable to resist the chance to peeve her, Draco reached out a hand and rapped the door. 

Instead of a harsh reply as Draco was expecting, Ginny called out, "Come in, the door's unlocked."

Surprised and curious by this almost civilized response, Draco opened the door and peered into the bedroom. It was a pleasant site that greeted Draco. Ginny sat curled in her bed dressed in the muggle pajamas Hermione brought, which consisted of a simple spaghetti strap shirt which clung to her figure and comfortable-fitting flannels. Her red hair was no longer confined into a strict bun but hung past her shoulders in thick curls. Around her were scattered the various books Harry brought and in her hand was a steaming bowl of soup that Draco could smell from where he stood by the doorway. Draco took a moment to admire Ginny's profile before realizing that she was talking to him. 

"You were just the person I was looking for," Ginny said. "Doubtless, as a Death Eater, you're more familiar with the Avada Kadavra curse than I am." 

"It's possible," Draco said cautiously. 

"Excellent," Ginny smiled. "Then perhaps you could explain to me what you know, because these books are incredibly confusing."

"Gladly," Draco answered. "but with a price of course."

Ginny raised an alarmed eyebrow. "What price?"

"You give me your bowl of soup," Draco said. "And I'll answer your questions with what I know."

Ginny smiled, looking relieved. "That's it?" She chuckled. "That's a small price for me to pay." 

Draco eagerly snatched the bowl of soup, shoveling down the delicious creamy broth, flavored with vegetables, pits of pasta, and chunks of meat. 

"The way you beg your food is positively shameful," Ginny commented superciliously. 

Draco shrugged. "It was a bargain. Now what did you want to know?"

Ginny threw him the book she was reading. "This! What does it say? What does it mean?"

Draco flipped through the book, with genuine interest. "Fascinating," he murmured. "So it is Arethrach Slytherin that the Dark Wizards must thank for making their jobs so much simpler."

Ginny stared in confusion. "What do you mean? Who is Arethrach?"

"Arethrach?" Draco looked at Ginny in disbelief. "Arethrach Slytherin was the great- grandson of Salazar himself. And he was the one who discovered the Avada Kadvra curse." Draco looked at the book reverently. "The Avada Kadvra curse is really quite beautiful in its simple ingenuity. With the Killing Curse, Dark Wizards can kill so much faster and easier."

"Kill?" Ginny shuddered. "What a horrible thing. But I don't understand how the Avada Kadvra curse is such a great invention."

Draco looked at Ginny, shaking his head at her lack of knowledge. "Obviously you know almost nothing about Killing curses," Draco said. 

"But I will once you explain everything," Ginny said, looking at Draco pointedly. 

Draco peered into a thick book, yellow with age. "Why don't you first tell what you know about it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I can perform it."

Draco nodded. "Then you know how it works. That to perform the curse, you concentrate all your anger and hatred at someone or something and the concentrated power kills the person." Ginny nodded. "Do you know about the other killing curse?"

"No," Ginny said, her brows wrinkled in confusion. "I didn't know there was one."

"There's only one other curse besides Avada Kadvra that can kill people. It's simply called the Killing Curse because at the time, it was the only curse that could kill. The only other method wizards and witches used to kill was by hand. Since the Killing Curse is really complicated and requires a lot of power, very few wizards could use it. Basically, the Killing Curse takes raw magic, channels it through the wand, and blasts it at a person." Draco's eyes darkened, as if recalling a bad memory. "Only the most powerful wizards can use this curse, because all that raw power used is taken from the life source of the wizard performing it, and thus the curse is very draining."

"Who would use the Killing Curse if it could literally drain your life force away?" Ginny wondered, eyes wide with horrific fascination.

"Salazar Slytherin," Draco said. "And other wizards who were powerful enough. However, after the Avada Kadvra curse was invented, you can imagine how that curse was far more preferable to the Killing Curse. Avada Kadvra doesn't take anywhere as much energy as the Killing Curse. The only disadvantage is that Avada Kadvra can be blocked."

"Blocked?" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought no one ever survived Avada Kadvra except Harry."

"It's possible to protect yourself form Avada Kadvra by concentrating all your love for something, all your good memories into a barrier," Draco explained. "Potter survived because his mother died out of love for him. However, very rarely is it possible to stop the Avada Kadvra curse because it's so much easier to hate than love. The advantage of the Killing Curse is nothing can stop it, it's pure, raw magical energy. But there's also a significant disadvantage to the curse, besides that it drains you." Draco's face darkened and his lips was set in a tight line. Ginny looked at him curiously. "When you use the Killing Curse, all that power radiating, enhances your magical senses a thousand times over and you can literally feel the life of your victim draining away." Draco looked away from Ginny's piecing gaze. "It's the most horrible experience you can imagine."

Ginny stared at Draco wide-eyed. "You've performed the Killing curse?" she squeaked.

When Draco spoke, it was like he spoke from afar, from a different time. "My father showed me," Draco said softly. "Years ago, when I just entered Hogwarts. He performed the curse on my pet snake, but he drew the power for the curse from me, so I was the one who experienced the after effects." Draco shuddered. 

Ginny listened, speechless with shock. Even now, years later, she could sense the pain and horror the experience had left imprinted on Draco. Her hand twitched and she unconsciously laid a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. 

Draco jerked at the touch and glared at Ginny's soft, sympathetic eyes with his own cold ones. "Don't pity me," he snapped. "I don't need your sympathy!" Angrily, Draco got up and stumbled out of the room. 


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4 Discoveries

__

Power! Lucius bared his mouth into a vicious grin, his face alight with the exhilaration of his most recent kill. At his feet lay the sprawled form of a dead muggle, eyes still open wide in terror. Lucius bent down and place a hand on the corpse; he could still feel the magical power blast that killed the muggle. But even better, even more exhilarating was the sense of flowing life slowly ebbing from the body. Lucius smiled cruelly; never did he feel so great, so powerful, so superior. The knowledge that he had power over lives was incredible. His power was back, far greater that Voldemort had been, even greater than Salazar Slytherin himself. 

Lucius flicked his wand and out emerged as skull with a snake slithering out the skull mouth. The dark Mark floated to the muggle corpse and hung there, proclaiming the work of a Death Eater, servant of Voldemort. 

Lucius stared at the Mark and frowned; why should he use the Dark Mark, the sign of Voldemort? Voldemort was dead. And he was above Voldemort! He was the greatest Dark Lord that ever existed! Angrily Lucius swished his wand, and this time a coiled snake emerged, its mouth bared wide open to reveal two vicious fangs, poised to kill. Lucius nodded, satisfied, and disapparated, leaving behind the unknown mark hanging ominously over the muggle corpse to haunt the magical community

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NEW DARK MARK FOUND OVER DEAD MUGGLE!!! WHOSE THE NEW DARK LORD? Ginny stared at the blaring headlines blazed across the Daily Prophet, her body limp with shock. 

__

Monday morning, Ministry officials stumbled across the dead body of muggle Angela Johnson. Showing no signs of cuts, scrapes, bruises, poisoning, or any other external or internal injuries, officials conclude that she was killed by the Avada Kadvra curse. However, what really shocked officials was a Dark Mark over the body, not the typical Dark Mark used during You-Know-Who's time, but a new one showing only a snake with it's mouth open, as if preparing to bite, to kill. Ministry officials are completely baffled by this new Dark Mark and fear that a new Dark Lord has risen. 

"New Dark Mark, new Dark Lord?" a voice behind Ginny sneered condescendingly. "The crap wizards come up with to attract leaders." 

Ginny jumped up in surprise and turned around to glare at Draco. "Do you mind," Ginny demanded irritably. "Next time make some noise when you sneak up behind me!"

"Why?" Draco inquired, amused. "That paranoid about me trying to kill you?" 

"Try that," Ginny threatened. "and you'll regret whatever little life you'll have left to suffer." 

Draco shrugged. "I'll keep that in mind," was all he said. He turned back his attention to the newspaper. "Honestly though," he snorted. "The magical community is pathetically easy to scare. Anybody can perform the Avada Kadavra curse and conjure a Dark Mark. Doesn't take a Dark Lord to do that."

Ginny frowned. "The Daily Prophet isn't trying to scare people," she argued. "It's cautioning people, to watch out. And true, doesn't take big magic to kill and conjure a Dark Mark, but the two together indicates that there's some psycho wizard running around who wants to be recognized for his insane killings. The magical community is being warned."

"Too bad you don't have that tracing spell invented yet," Draco said. "Otherwise you could trace the killed right back to the killer." 

Ginny's eyes lit up. "That's right," she exclaimed. "I was meaning to ask you about something. After you left yesterday, I was reading some more of the books, and I learned that when a wizard kills somebody using his/her wand, the spirit of the dead person is absorbed and becomes a part of the wand." 

"Not the spirit of the dead person," Draco corrected. "A replica of the spirit is made and absorbed into the wand, which isn't quite the same thing. The actual spirit goes to whatever place exists after death."

"I see," Ginny said, brows furrowed in thought. "What I don't understand is how it works or why?"

Draco shrugged. "Think of it like fire. After fire burns, what remains is simply a pile of ashes. It's the same with magic, after the magic is done burning, if you want to think of it that way, a pile of ashes remain, which would be a replica of the spirit of the person killed, which is absorbed into the wand." 

"Is it the same thing as ghosts?" Ginny wondered, a little wide-eyed. 

"They look very much the same, I suppose," Draco reflected thoughtfully. "But the substance, the essence isn't the same. It's hard to explain, especially if I don't understand the situation all to clearly myself."

"Do you think—" Ginny hesitated. "Well, it seems to me, that the replicated spirit is a connection between the killed person and the wizard committing the crime." Draco stared blankly. "What I mean," Ginny said, slightly exasperated with Draco's slowness, "is that if we can create a spell to locate that replicated spirit, it would serve as a tracing spell from the killed person right to the wizard committing the crime." 

Draco's eyes widened at the revelation. "It could work," he said slowly. "Granted if we can create the spell first."

* * * * * *

Late in the afternoon, Draco and Ginny were still pouring over the mountains of books in Ginny's bedroom, eagerly absorbing as much information as possible. 

"Look here," Ginny pointed. "According the witch, Agatha Sherwold, the body of the killed person can be used to call back the replicated spirit." 

Draco looked up with interest. "How?" He got up from where he was sitting at Ginny's desk and walked over to where Ginny sat on the bed. "Fascinating," he murmured, reading the book from over Ginny's shoulders. "It's like spirit and body are still inexplicably connected even when separated. See, it says it right here." Draco leaned past Ginny to point at a passage in the book, his hand inevitably brushed against Ginny's soft, silky curls. 

"This is so confusing," Ginny complained. She looked up at Draco and was startled the find his face only inches from hers. Suddenly both were aware of just how _close_ their bodies were together. Ginny turned bright red. "Umm… D-draco, could you—you're awfully close," Ginny stammered nervously, looking distinctly uncomfortable and trying to edge away.

Draco grinned and looked Ginny up and down, a faint leer on his face, not exactly an unpleasant feeling, but Ginny wasn't sure she liked it either. "Why," he asked huskily, drawing even closer to Ginny. " Do I make you nervous?" 

Ginny turned even redder, if that was possible. "This isn't funny Draco," she snapped, but there was an uncertain tremor in her voice. "Kindly move aside, you're intruding on my breathing space!" 

Draco didn't move, except to bring his hand closer. For one awful moment, Ginny thought he was going to touch her, but at the last second, he dropped his hand to the book, still in Ginny's lap, his fingers faintly brushing against her leg when he picked the book up. Ginny gave a sigh of relief as Draco drew back. Draco heard and couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. _Such innocence_ he thought, flipping through the book.

"A-as, I-I was saying," Ginny stuttered, her cheeks still red and desperately trying to regain her composure. It didn't help that Draco was smirking at her. "I'm don't fully understand how the body and spirit can be connected. After all, it's only a replicated spirit, not the actual spirit of the person, and the spirit is really only made up of magic. So why isn't the magic absorbed into the magic in the wand."

"But the replicated spirit is warped magic," Draco pointed out. "Which makes all the difference in the world. It won't just become a part of the wand; it's like trying to mix oil and water. Read what Sherwold says." Draco handed the book back to Ginny.

"And now we need to find a way to call back that spirit," Ginny stated, her eyes brightening with understanding. 

"What does Agatha Sherwold say?" Draco prodded. 

Ginny took a moment to scan the pages, and Draco waited, trying to ignore how good Ginny looked in the pale blue sweater which clung snugly to her body and accented her creamy skin wonderfully. 

Ginny looked up confused from the book. "Agatha Sherwold doesn't say a thing about the spell," she said in a plainly puzzled voice. "I don't get it. 

"That can't be right," Draco frowned. He leaned over Ginny again to peer at the book, but Ginny, her cheeks pink, hastily drew back and gave the book for Draco to read. Draco smirked at her but accepted the book. 

Scanning the pages, Draco saw that Ginny was indeed right. Agatha Sherwold only had a paragraph about the connection between replicated spirit and dead body before digressing to talk about something else. "Well this is great," he sneered. "We know there's a spell, we just don't know how to perform it." 

Ginny rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I can ask Harry for some more books," she suggested. "And specifically ask for Agatha Sherwold." 

Draco shrugged. "I don't really care. Why am I even bothering to read all this crap; it's not like I'm an auror and I have to." 

Ginny looked up in alarm. She had been so dependent on Draco's explanation for what she was reading, it hadn't occurred to her that Draco might not want to help anymore. "If I agree to cook your meals," Ginny began hesitatingly, desperate for some sort of bribe. "Will you continue to aid me in my research?"

Draco paused, considering the offer before agreeing readily. The taste of raw eggs he had eaten previously was still a vivid memory and not something he cared to experience again. 

Supper was a simple meal, consisting of a small portion of mashed potatoes without gravy, some refried beans, and a roll of bread. But to a hungry Draco, the food was delicious, better than delicious; it was a feast for a king. He ravenously ate half his plate before stopping to consider that maybe he should savor his first real meal in more than half a year. 

"If I didn't know better," Ginny teased. "I'd have thought my cooking was actually good."

"Better than good," Draco corrected. "This is delicious, much better than what the Ministry gave me and a hundred times better than Azkaban food."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "If you hadn't been a Death Eater, you'd never have to go to Azkaban," Ginny retorted, her tone suddenly icy.

"I didn't exactly have a choice," he replied in a steely voice. "I was simply following in my father's footsteps."

"So," Ginny demanded. "Are you saying it's not your fault you were a Death Eater?"

"I'm saying no such thing," Draco snapped, his tone matching Ginny's coolness. "I chose to be a Death Eater, however, it was because I knew no other way. I never thought _not_ to be a Death Eater. My father raised me up so that Dark Arts seemed natural; more than natural, it seemed wonderful. It was exhilarating. I never knew that Dark Arts was a bad thing. When the Dark Lord's power was renewed, it was only natural I followed the footsteps of my father. I believed it to be an honor."

"And you thought it an honor to innocent people," Ginny accused harshly. There was something in Ginny's voice that indicated she had something personal against killing, though what Draco couldn't imagine. 

"I—" Draco began angrily, then hesitated, unsure. Honestly, he didn't know what to think. "At the time, I thought I was doing no wrong in eliminating muggles and wizards. I was serving my master; I could not disobey him. I thought it was an honor to carry out his wishes because I knew I would be rewarded. It was all about gaining more power. Now, I'm not so sure. I don't know what to think. I am completely powerless, and the very people I tried to eliminate are trying to eliminate me. They are the powerful ones, but now, that I am the weak one, it doesn't seem right to kill those who are weak. And yet," Draco shook his head in confusion. "I don't know."

"Then let me tell you," Ginny said flatly. "It was wrong for you to kill those people. It's not about power and weakness, just because you're powerful doesn't mean you can kill. You hurt innocent people. Just because you have more magic doesn't been you have risen beyond humanity. You're just as equal to You-know-who as you are to me or to those muggles you killed. Your power only means that you have more abilities, none of which gives you the right to kill. Never do you have the right to kill." Ginny's eyes flashed momentarily, as if remembering something.

Draco looked at Ginny curiously. "What happened? Do you know someone that was killed?" Draco wondered.

Ginny was quiet and her face so closed that for a moment Draco didn't think she was going to respond. Then her eyes hardened and Ginny looked up, her face angry and pained at the same time. "My first year at Hogwarts," she said. "I nearly killed someone, more than one person actually, and almost died myself. You remember when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?" Draco nodded dumbly. "That was me."

Draco gaped in shock. "You?" he demanded. "How?"

"I was possessed," Ginny shuddered. "By You-Know-Who. By his memory actually, preserved in a diary that was slipped into my Hogwarts supplies. By your father."

Draco's mind was still reeling. "My father?" he repeated. "What—how? I never knew." 

"I nearly killed Mrs. Norris," Ginny continued, her tone horrific. "I nearly killed Colin Creevy, Justin, Percy's wife, Penelope, and Hermione!" Ginny shivered uncontrollably. "I almost killed my best friends and the person possessing me very nearly killed me. I don't want to see anyone else fall victim the way I did. And I'm going to find this tracing curse so that the new Dark Lord running around will be stopped!" 

AN: *winces* I apologize to my readers if you thought boring this beyond belief. I know I'm getting really philosophical. I'm _trying_ to make it interesting. And to the more compassionate reader, at least give me credit that a plot is forming. =P And even if the chapter stank, review anyways. ^_^ 


	5. Denial

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews!!! They're really encouraging…and a great boost to my ego. ^_^ I'm flattered that you guys actually like my story. Chapter 5 is personally my favorite and one of my better chapters, but admittedly my opinion is a little biased since I wrote it. Hehe. Well I hope you guys like it too! 

† Marigold

Chapter 5: Denial 

Ginny snarled in frustration and threw the book she had been reading on the floor, making a satisfying _thud_. 

Draco looked up in amusement, guessing the cause for Ginny's angry outburst. 

"I hate this," Ginny cried. "I am so sick of…all of this…vagueness…this no-answer! They all say the same thing, that such a spell exists but not once do any of these books tell us _what_ spell!"

Mentally, Draco calculated in his head. It was over a week now and still the two of them had found nothing in their research about a tracing spell to link a victim to the killer. 

"Don't you think it's odd," Draco said slowly, "how several of these books mention that such a spell exists yet none of the writers say anything about how to perform such a spell?"

Ginny raked a hand through her hair. "It's weird," she agreed. "But I can't imagine why. Was it so common a spell that these authors expected all wizards and witches to instinctively know the spell or something?"

Draco shrugged carelessly. "You know, I'm starting wonder why _I_ am doing all of this? It's not any of my business. And I'm a prisoner, not an auror; this is your job, not mine."

Ginny looked up in surprise, which swiftly changed to a look of annoyance. "And," Draco continued. "All this reading and thinking and analyzing is making my brain hurt. If I read another passage about the Avada Kadvra curse, I'm going to explode."

"Your brain hurts?" Ginny demanded. "I'm the one reading this stuff day and night, twenty four hours, seven days a week. And you forget, I make you a hot meal every night as payment for your work. Unless of course you want to go back to the stale bread the Ministry brings you each day." 

Draco's eyes widened in alarm at the threat. "I'm only saying that we need to take a break. Give our minds a rest, do something different. And then when we get back to the books, our minds will be sharp for any details."

"And what do you propose?" Ginny asked skeptically.

But Draco didn't get a chance to respond. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Ginny jumped up excitedly. "I'll bet it's Harry or Hermione." She ran down the stairs to answer the door.

And for some inexplicable reason to Draco, he sincerely hoped it was not Harry who Ginny was so happy to see.

As hoped, it was Hermione, carrying a bag. "Ginny," the older girl smiled, giving Ginny a warm embrace. Then bending down to whisper conspiratorially in her ear, Hermione giggled, "I've got something to tell you!" 

With a look of interest, Ginny eagerly led her friend to the living room. "What's in the bag?" Ginny asked curiously.

"My dress robe, for the Halloween Party," Hermione grinned, pulling out the shimmery fabric out from her bag.

Shocked, Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth. "I totally forgot," Ginny exclaimed. "The Halloween Party!"

Hermione frowned admonishingly. "Forget? How could you, it's only the biggest event all year."

"I've been so busy with all the research about the tracing spell and keeping an eye on my ward, I never noticed anything else," Ginny sighed. She held up the dress robe and gasped. "Ooh, this is so _pretty_." The material was a shiny, glittery ice blue, sleek and clingy. 

"Isn't it?" Hermione grinned proudly. "Fortunately I got hold of the dress right before Matilda Verint did. We saw it at exactly the same time, but I was closer and got it first. Matilda was so mad."

Ginny laughed. Matilda was a obnoxious witch who had previously worked with Ginny as an auror before demanding a new partner, claiming Ginny was too stupid and disorganized; which was a complete lie since Ginny was clearly the cleverest auror in the department and neat as a pin.

"Wait," Ginny frowned. "If you've already bought your dress robe, does that mean someone asked you to the dance?"

Hermione giggled nervously, "Well actually, yes."

"Tell me who asked you!" Ginny exclaimed, tugging on Hermione's sleeve. 

To Ginny's surprise and amusement, Hermione blushed and twirled a strand of hair around her finger nervously. "You're going to laugh." 

"I am not," Ginny said indignantly. Then she frowned, "Oh no… it's not…or is it?" Ginny wrinkled her nose. "That's too awful a thought."

"Who?" Hermione demanded. 

Ginny scrutinized Hermione. "Is it…tell me it's not Seamus!"

"Finnigan?" Hermione burst out laughing. "Phoenixes, no!"

"Then who?" Ginny cried. 

"It's," Hermione hesitated, her face scarlet, then burst out, "It's Ron." 

For a moment Ginny was speechless. "Ron," she repeated in disbelief. "Ron Weasley, my _brother_!" 

Hermione nodded. "I… I like him, and we've known each other forever. And it's just a dance for goodness sake, we're not going out or something."

"Yet," Ginny muttered, but there was a twinkle in her eye. "I can just imagine the two of you together. It's so cute." She grinned. "Did Ron stutter when he asked you?"

Hermione chuckled. "Oh yes. He did nothing but stutter in the beginning, and then he asked me so fast I wasn't sure I heard him."

"Sounds like him alright," Ginny smiled. "I'll bet he practiced with Goyle a couple of times before he worked up the nerve to ask you." 

"Don't be mean," Hermione protested. "He was really sweet about it and gave me a chocolate frog with a rose attached to the mouth when he asked me to go with him to the dance."

"Ooh, a chocolate frog," Ginny mocked. "How romantic." She laughed. "I'm going to have to teach him to ask a girl properly out."

"I think it's cute," Hermione protested. "So…Ronnish." She sighed, a smile on her face. 

Ginny glared at her through narrowed eyes. "You like him," she accused. "You've liked my brother for ages!"

"I—" but the denial died on Hermione's lips when she met Ginny's knowing look. "He's my friend," Hermione protested lamely. "Of course I like him."

"Uh huh," Ginny grinned slyly. "I'm starting to think that you said 'Yes!' before Ron even finished asking you!"

Hermione's red face was all the answer Ginny needed. 

"Well, who are you going with?" Hermione asked, hoping to change the topic.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, it's only two weeks away. I don't know if I'm going."

"Not going?" Hermione looked horrified. "Ginny, have you gone insane?"

"Well, I don't have anyone to go with, nothing to wear, and no one to make sure Draco Malfoy doesn't try something."

Hermione bit her lip, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "Why don't you go with Malfoy?" she teased. "That will provide a date and you can keep an eye on him at the same time."

Hermione half-expected Ginny to attack her for the suggestion, or at least recoil at the repulsive idea, but to her surprise, Ginny nodded in consideration. "That's possible, I suppose."

"What!" Hermione stared at Ginny. "Do you realize that you just agreed to bring Malfoy as your date to the Halloween party?" Hermione said worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," Ginny replied, miffed. "You were the one who suggested the idea of bringing Malfoy."

"I was kidding!" Hermione exclaimed. "That you would even consider the idea, much less agree, was the last thing I expected. Ginny, you forget he's a criminal, a Death Eater, this is Draco."

"Draco Malfoy to you," a cold voice came from above. Ginny and Hermione whirled around to see Draco descending down the stairs. "I couldn't help but hear and notice I was the reason for such a heated discussion, and I'm flattered. But I hope you both realize there's no need to fight, there's enough of me to go around." Draco smirked and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"After I'm done tearing you to pieces," Ginny added with a growl. "I don't know what you think you're doing, Draco, but you can march right back to your room and stay there." 

"Now, now, that's no way to invite me to this Halloween dance of yours," Draco replied, an aggravating grin on his face. "If you want me to go, you'll have to ask me nicely." 

Ginny flushed pink, with rage or embarrassment, Hermione couldn't tell. The next instant, Draco was slumped to the floor; Hermione hadn't even noticed that Ginny had taken out her wand.

"Wow," the older girl said, impressed. "What spell was that?"

Ginny shrugged modestly. "Just a sleeping spell; Draco is currently dreaming about eating raw eggs and frozen toast." She grinned maliciously. 

"Well, speaking about Draco," Hermione looked at Ginny cautiously. "You aren't still thinking about taking him to the Halloween Party?"

"Actually, I've decided that I'm going to," Ginny replied, a wicked twinkle in her eye. "It'll be my revenge back at the Ministry for putting me with Draco in the first place." 

Hermione frowned, "Ginny you can't be serious. What will Ron and Harry say?"

Ginny chuckled. "First of all, you and Ron will be so absorbed in each other I doubt you'll even notice me there. And Harry will find it a hilarious joke." 

"But what if Draco tries something," Hermione worried.

"I think I'm quite capable of handling him," Ginny laughed, a smile spreading across her face. "Quite capable, rest assured."

_.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^

When Draco opened eyes, he found Ginny's face hovering right over his own. "AHHHH!"

"Ah, you're awake," Ginny said.

Draco rubbed his forehead tiredly, "You have no idea! I had the scariest dream about—"

"Raw eggs?" Ginny inquired innocently.

Draco looked up in surprise. "Yeah." He shuddered. "It was horrible."

Ginny chuckled unkindly. "Aww, poor Draco," she mocked. "Next time you'll know better than to embarrass me in front of Hermione."

Draco glared at her, "You gave me that dream?"

"Of course, rather ingenious of me if I do say so myself," Ginny said sweetly. "And now that you're rested, we ought to get back to our research."

Draco groaned. "I think we should take a break, honestly. It'll be good for our brains." 

Ginny feigned to think for a moment, "I suppose you're right," she nodded. "A break is exactly what we need." Draco looked at her hopefully. "Which is why I've decided that we should go to the Halloween Dance of the Ministry of Magic."

Draco stared in open-mouthed amazement. "Me?" he demanded. "Go to a dance with you? Are you insane? I'm a prisoner."

"Which is exactly why I'm bringing you," Ginny retorted, feeling secretly annoyed that Draco was so reluctant to go to a dance with her, though she couldn't understand why she felt so annoyed. "So that I can keep an eye on you." 

"But," Draco hesitated. "What am I going to wear?"

Ginny burst out laughing. "Ever the vain peacock," she teased. "I suppose we could go to Diagon Alley sometime. I need dress robes myself."

Draco frowned in puzzlement. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if I do something? Or runaway?"

Ginny's eyes twinkled wickedly. "I'd like to see you try," she grinned wickedly, an expression Draco found decidedly disconcerting. 

^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._.-^-._

Lucius Malfoy stood in the center of a forest clearing, the pale moonlight shining ominously over him. Around him clustered a gathering of darkly clad wizards. 

"My friends," Lucius's lips stretched over his teeth in what was suppose to be a smile. "Voldemort is dead, killed quite thoroughly by Harry Potter. And with him, should have died all your hopes of ever being great again. But Dark Magic is not dead anymore; I have called upon it once again, and it recognizes me as the most powerful Dark Lord ever seen. And as your new Master, I require a Mark on each one of you, as you way of swearing allegiance to me." Out of Lucius's wand slithered the snake, looking venomous with its snapping jaws. Lucius looked around at his fellow Death Eaters, expecting expressions of awe and submission. However, to his anger, Lucius only met looks of contempt and scorn.

Out from the crowd stepped MacNair, his mouth twisted into an ironic smile. "What kind of joke are you playing at, Malfoy?" MacNair demanded in his gravelly voice. "New Dark Lord? More powerful than Salazar _Slytherin_? I hope you didn't expect us to suddenly fall down and worship you like little sheep who don't know any better than to 'baa.'" He laughed scornfully. Around him, other wizards were nodding in agreement, with the same contemptuous look.

Lucius felt himself trembling with fury. "Fools!" He spat. "Dare you challenge me!!!" Channeling his power he thrust it into MacNair with incredible force. In less than a blink of an eye, MacNair was dead. All around, the Death Eaters could feel the radiating magical power that had killed their fellow wizard. It was as if a veil had been taken from Malfoy, and suddenly an aura of evilness and fear could be sensed, clinging around Lucius. All the other Death Eaters fell back a step, their expression suddenly full of fear and bewilderment.

Another wizard stepped forward, but this time it was Crabbe (Sr.), and he was on his knees. "My Lord," he said thickly. "Master."

As if on cue, every single wizard dropped down, and the forest could be filled with the mumblings of "Master." 

Lucius Malfoy nodded satisfyingly, a cruel smile curling his lips. _And now to make myself known to the world_, Lucius thought.

In the spiritual world, a replica of MacNair's spirit was being made and absorbed into Lucius Malfoy's wand. It was just one more of the hundreds, maybe thousands, of spirits to become a part of that 14 inch long willow, containing one strand of unicorn hair. 

~*_*~*.*~*_*~*.*~*_*~*.*~

Draco couldn't sleep. _It's too cold,_ he tried to tell himself. _I'm too cold to sleep._ But Draco knew that wasn't the real reason why he couldn't fall asleep. Images of Ginny kept appearing in his mind; the way she smiled, the way she tilted her head while reading, the way she furrowed her brows when she frowned at him.

"She's a Weasley," Draco reminded himself harshly. "Stop thinking about her! I don't even like her!"

But although Draco tried desperately to forget Ginny, to just fall asleep, he couldn't. With a smile, he recalled how Ginny's hair felt brushing against his hand, her sharp wit and vitriolic words. But Draco knew he was in big trouble when a surge of jealousy came over him as he remembered Ginny's bright smile and warm kiss every time Harry came by. 

"That's it," Draco ordered himself, burrowing his head under the pillow in hopes to drive out all thoughts of the red-headed girl. The last thought Draco had before falling asleep was of Ginny's sympathetic brown eyes several days ago when he had shared with her his horrifying experience of performing the Killing Curse. 

Had Ginny came by during the night, she'd have seen a gentle smile gracing Draco's features, never guessing who that smile was for.

AN: Admittedly the ending was fluffy…it was suppose to be. The next chapter starts out kinda fluffy too. Reviews? Suggestions? ^_^ 


	6. Matilda Verint and Madame Malkin

Author's Note: I recently realized the numerous inconsistencies in my story in relation to the real Harry Potter series, the most obvious being Draco's character and I apologize profusely. I'm afraid I'm a very lazy person so I haven't exactly taken the time to go over and make sure my entire story makes sense down to the miniscule details. Some details, I've corrected, and others I can't without rewriting chunks of my story (which takes more effort than I'd like ~_~). As for Draco's character…*winces* I'm working on it, I'm trying to get him to fall in love with Ginny (to satisfy all your hungry appetites ^_^) rather than have him stay a mean, biting Death Eater. So patience!!!… and don't forget to review. J Meanwhile, if you guys liked the last chapter (and hopefully share the same sense of humor as me) I think you'll like this chapter as well. ^_^

And once again, I have to thank all of my reviewers for your compliments, suggestions, and critics. I think you'll see that I used some of your suggestions in this chapter. 

† Marigold

Chapter 6: Matilda Verint and Madame Malkin

Ginny couldn't concentrate on the book she was reading. Although Draco sat a good three feet away from her, he was still distracting. From beneath her thick lashes, Ginny observed him discreetly. _He looks different_ she thought, _from when he first came here from Azkaban. Not only does he look and smell cleaner, _Ginny couldn't help but grin at the memory, _But he looks…almost gentler. He's changed, he's more human now, and he has morals. No one would ever guess that he was once a hard-hearted Death Eater who lived to kill. _

And it was true, after living every day with Ginny, the hard look in Draco's eyes had softened, as did the harsh lines, and frowns in his brows. He looked almost angelic the way his blond hair was combed back except for one strand of hair that constantly hung in his eyes. 

__

He's really good-looking, decided Ginny, _and if he wasn't cooped up in this house with me, I'd bet girls would be falling all over his feet to get his attention. Phoenixes, I wouldn't mind being one of those girls. _Immediately Ginny blushed at the thought. _Stop it, Ginny! _She ordered herself, horrified by what was going through her mind. _He is not cute, not even close, and you hate every second you have to spend with him. _

Pushing aside all thoughts of Draco, Ginny forced herself to focus on what she was reading. Scanning through the paragraphs, the corner of her eye caught a sentence:

__

Aspertus Spirnis, a contacting spell that locates the replicated spirits of dead wizards and muggles alike. Along with the Aspertus Spirnis curse is the Spirival Potion that the replicated spirit needs to drink in order to materialize from the Spiritual World to the Wizarding World. It is because of the Spirival Potion that this spell is so unpopular. Some of the potion's many ingredients include a pint of fresh unicorn blood, Phoenix ash gathered after the phoenix goes up in flames, dragon's heart, etc. 

"Oh!" Ginny breathed, her eyes wide with excitement. "Draco, I've got it! The tracing spell! It's in here!" 

Draco looked up skeptically, "Really? One of those books actually have useful information?" He got up to look at the book Ginny held before her. Ginny could feel herself get jittery. _Stop it_ she told herself sternly. _You don't like him, he's not this gorgeous, amazingly hot guy you want to jump all over and you definitely are not thinking of brushing that one adorable strand of hair out of his eyes._ Draco tried to take the book out of Ginny's hands, but she was gripping it too tightly in her mental battle not to think about Draco. "Umm," Draco tugged at the book a little harder. "May I?" he looked pointedly at the book.

Ginny blushed and instantly released the book, pressing cool hands against her own flaming cheeks. 

"So this is why," Draco murmured, a satisfied look on his face, as he flipped through the book. 

"Why what?" Ginny asked.

"Why none of the other books we read, like Agatha Sherwold, explained what the tracing spell was or mentioned anything about the potion. It's because of the unicorn blood, one 'pint of fresh unicorn blood.' Authors like Sherwold probably excluded the instructions for the spell and potion to protect unicorns."

Ginny frowned. "And no sane wizard would ever kill a unicorn unless they had absolutely nothing to lose. I'll forward this information to Hermione, but I don't see how this tracing spell is any good if the Ministry will never use it. I think we should research a little further to see if there's some other way to trace someone who has used Killing Curse."

Draco stifled a groan. "We've been researching for the past three weeks," he protested.

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "That's true. And the Halloween Dance is just next week. I need to get some dress robes." She glanced at Draco's own muggle clothing. " And I think you do too. Why don't we go to Diagon Alley today?"

Draco smirked. "You're looking at me like my opinion matters."

"It doesn't," Ginny replied. "But I'm interested to what you think."

Draco shrugged. "I think I'm going to take the first opportunity I have and escape." 

"Surely you didn't think I was going to first take some precautions to prevent such a case," Ginny laughed. "Accio!" she cried, waving her wand. A second later, a pair of handcuffs came flying to her hand. Draco stared at the handcuffs in disbelief.

"Well, doubtless we'll look very conspicuous walking down Diagon Alley in that," Draco sneered. 

Ginny didn't respond except to chain one end of the handcuffs to her hand and the other end to Draco. Draco looked at Ginny in horror. "You can't be serious," he spluttered. 

Ginny smiled sweetly, tapped the cuffs with her wand, and they disappeared. Draco stared in shock. The handcuffs not only were invisible, but he couldn't feel them either. "What happened?" Draco demanded. "Are they gone?" He shook his hand experimentally, and felt nothing. The cold metal that had clasped his writs previously was gone. 

Ginny laughed. "Oh you can't see or feel it now," she chuckled. "but if you try to walk more than five feet away from me…" Ginny smiled maliciously, letting the threat hang. 

Draco raise an eyebrow doubtfully and immediately tried walking away from Ginny. He got no more than five feet away when sharp, white-hot pain lanced through his wrist and spread up his harm. Draco yelped and stumbled back into the five foot radius the handcuff permitted. The pain immediately stopped and left Draco gasping with relief. 

"The pain increases the further you walk away," Ginny added, "and spreads until your entire body hurts." She helped Draco up, who still looked dazed. Ginny smirked, "So I don't think you'll be running away from me any time soon. And the handcuffs are voice activated, so no one can take it off except me."

Draco rubbed his throbbing wrist. "What if I need to go to the bathroom?" Draco demanded. "Are you going to come with me to maintain the five foot distance?"

"Oh I can adjust this," Ginny replied, matter-of-factly. "Ten feet, twenty feet, a hundred feet, two feet. Whatever I want." She grinned. "Come on, let's go." She started walking out the door. As soon as she walked more than five feet away, unbearable pain racked Draco's arm. "Phoenixes!" he gasped, and hurriedly ran after Ginny, desperate to relieve the pain. 

/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\*/.\

By means of the Knight Bus, Ginny and Draco reached Gringrotts where they each accessed their own vaults and left with pockets jangling from galleons, sickles, and knuts. To Ginny's surprise, the Malfoy vault was fairly small, about as big as her own, though filled with mounds of various colored coins. Draco saw Ginny's look and interpreted correctly her surprise that his vault should be so small. "You know, this isn't the only vault, us Malfoys own," Draco commented carelessly, a scornful smirk curling his lips. "We have over a hundred other vaults in Gringrotts and near a thousand vaults abroad in banks all over the world."

Ginny broke out in unexpected laughter. "You sound as if it's degrading that I don't have that many vaults," Ginny chuckled. "Why I'm glad I don't have that much money! What would I do with so many galleons? I've got my family and friends, which is more than you can say for yourself."

"I don't need family and friends," Draco replied. "I can always buy myself whatever I need."

Ginny only shook her head pityingly. "You're so empty," she said. "And you don't even know it. You—oof!" Not watching where she was going, Ginny accidentally ran into a witch going into Gringrotts.

"Watch it Weasley!" The witch snapped coldly. "You just dirtied my new cloak."

Ginny could feel her spine stiffen at the familiar voice. Looking up she saw it was her old co-worker from the Ministry. "Matilda Verint," she greeted icily. "How unpleasant to see you."

The witch glared at Ginny and scornfully wrapped her own fur-lined cloak tighter around her body. She opened her mouth to say something scathingly… but then she saw Draco. 

Matilda's eyes suddenly bulged out as she stared at the incredible good-looking wizard that was Draco. In a blink of an eye the sour, hateful expression on Matilda's face became a sweet, simpering one. "Why Ginny," Matilda exclaimed, her voice sugary. "You didn't introduce me to your friend here." Matilda beamed at Draco. "My name's Matilda by the way," she batted her lashes flirtatiously. "And you are?"

Draco looked at Matilda in horror before turning to Ginny for help. "Darren Englebert," Ginny answered promptly. "He's a friend from –"

"Umm, excuse me," Matilda cut in icily, glaring at Ginny, "I believe I was talking to _Darren_." She smiled sweetly at Draco and sidled up to him. "What do you say for some…lunch with me at The Three Candlesticks Tavern?" Matilda twined her arms around Draco, pressing against his body. 

Draco looked down in disgust, detaching himself from Matilda's pawing hands. "I'm afraid I was going with Ginny to Diagon Alley."

"Whatever for?" Matilda demanded, a frown twisting her lips.

"Dress robes," Ginny answered shortly.

"Oh!" Matilda exclaimed, clapping a hand to her mouth in dramatic surprise. "Are you going to the Halloween Party next week too?"

"Not if you're going," Draco muttered under his breath while Ginny affirmed that they were going to the Party. 

"Perhaps—" Matilda began, but Ginny cut in abruptly.

"We've got to go now, Matilda. I'm afraid we're rather busy. Tata." She walked away briskly. 

"Darren—" Matilda began. But at that moment, Ginny had walked more than five feet away from Draco and his only response to Matilda's advances was a yelp before running after Ginny, leaving behind a disgruntled Matilda determined to get her clutches on Draco before the "filthy Weasley" could. 

"Who _was_ that witch?" Draco demanded, catching up with Ginny.

"Why I thought she told you," Ginny answered innocently. "Matilda."

Draco shuddered. "She brings back bad memories of Hogwarts when Pansy Parkinson was stalking me."

Ginny laughed. "Why I thought you enjoyed the attention!" she teased. "All that pawing and fawning. 'Oh _Darren_, won't _you_ eat lunch with me at the Three Candlesticks?'" Ginny smirked, imitating Matilda perfectly, down to the whining pitch. She shook her head disdainfully. "Anyway, next stop, Diagon Alley. Come on, I'll disapparate us." Ginny grabbed hold of Draco's hand, and an instant later they were on the bustling street of Diagon Alley. Unnoticed by Ginny, she didn't let go of Draco after the apparition. Neither did Draco.

Diagon Alley was bustling with life. Wizards and witches in vibrant robes pushed their way through the busy streets. Vendors from the sides advertised their queer trinkets and other odd assortments. Draco stared about him in wonder. It'd been such a long time since he'd seen the familiar shops. Flourishes and Blotts. Ollivander's Wands. Quidditch Supplies and More. And down the alley, behind Weasley's Jokeshop, was Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, which was where Ginny was heading. 

"Now remember," Ginny hissed, weaving through the crowd. "You're new name is Darren Englebert and you're a visiting friend from America."

"Englebert?" Draco wrinkled his nose distastefully. "Where did you come up with such a horrible name?" 

Ginny smiled innocently. "I think it's lovely."

"And why am I a visiting friend from America?" Draco complained.

"What," Ginny teased. "You'd rather be my fiance?"

Draco grinned wickedly. "Why not? After all, we're already holding hands as it is." 

Ginny looked down horrified and immediately let go of Draco. But Draco only pulled an arm around Ginny. "Now come along sweetheart," Draco mocked in her ear. "We've got to buy new dress robes for our engagement party next week."

"Draco!" Ginny glared at him coldly, pulling away from his touch. 

"Not so loud," Draco cautioned, indicating his head at Weasley's Joke Shop as they passed it. "Wouldn't want your brothers to see you associating with me." His eyes danced with wicked amusement. 

Ginny, flustered with Draco's antics, hurried into Madam Malkin's Robes, deciding it best to ignore Draco. 

Madame Malkin's Robes was a brightly-lit store with all sorts of robes hanging on racks, and some floating in air, levitated by magic.

"Ginny!" A voice from inside the store greeted. Ginny whirled around to see her old school friend from Hogwarts. 

"Eliza," Ginny hugged her friend. "What a surprise to see you!"

"It's wonderful seeing you again," Eliza smiled. "We haven't chatted since last year at the And whose your friend," Eliza asked with a mischievous grin, peering around Ginny to see Draco..

"Oh," Ginny blushed. "This is Darren, my _friend_—"

"Oh Ginny," Draco interrupted smoothly. "Stop playing around." Draco gave Eliza a charming grin. "What she's not saying is we're engaged—"

"That's wonderful!" Eliza squealed. "And don't you two make the cutest couple!" 

Ginny stifled the urge to gag. Looking disgusted, she opened her mouth to protest but Draco spoke before she could. "Yes, and we've a party next week so we're looking for dress robes. We plan to make our announcement then." Draco added, giving Eliza a knowing wink.

Eliza looked delighted. "So know one knows yet! This is so exciting. Well, Madame Malkin's in the back of the store so she'll help you find the robes you need." Eliza gave Ginny another excited hug. "Congratulations Ginny on your engagement."

Ginny looked too shocked to say anything and Draco quickly pulled her away from Eliza lest she ruin the charade he was enjoying so much. When they found Madame Malkin under a pile of new robes and shared their false news of engagement, the old lady made just as much, if not more fuss than Eliza. Draco, in his prime, was shameless in his lies and did not hesitate to display his affection for Ginny. 

"And we need dress robes for a party we're attending next week," Draco was saying, putting an arm around Ginny's waist and drawing her close to him. "The best one you have," Draco added. Ginny, bright red with rage, was too shocked and horrified to do anything but stare as Draco, immensely enjoying himself, continued to talk. 

"Oh, of course," Madame Malkin sighed dreamily. "The two of you look simply adorable together. I'll be right back with the dress robes." 

Ginny regained her composure as soon as Madame Malkin walked out of earshot. Slapping Draco's hand which had been resting on her hip, Ginny glared at Draco furiously. "Just who do you think you are," she demanded. "Fiance? Engagement? I don't want people even _thinking_ we _like_ each other much less getting married! Might I remind you that I'm practically your jail warden? You little—" Ginny was once again cut off by Draco as he bent down to cover her mouth with his own in a light kiss that left Ginny's lips throbbing and breathless with shock. Ginny stared at Draco, completely forgetting what she was saying. "What," a flustered, blushing Ginny asked, "was that?"

"That," Draco replied softly into her ear, his eyes dancing with amusement, " was to shut you up so that you don't ruin my fun. Wouldn't do if Madame Malkin heard you."

Ginny's eyes flew past Draco and she saw that standing only several feet away was Madame Malkin returning, with a rack of robes. "Madame Malkin," Ginny gasped. "It's not what you think." 

"Exchanging a lover's moment," Madame Malkin winked knowingly, ignoring what Ginny had said. She sighed regretfully, "I hate to interrupt, but I have some dress robes for you to try on." She turned to Draco. "Eliza's got your dress robes, Mr. Englebert, sir. She's on the other side." She shooed Draco away (right after Ginny had discreetly adjusted the handcuffs) before turning to Ginny, her face alive with gossip. "Ooh, isn't he a gentlemen, Miss Weasley. I can see why you're so in love with him. He's certainly got looks." Madame Malkin pulled out a bright, red dress robe and held it up to Ginny. "What do you think dearie? Red's not your color, hmm? I didn't think so." Her eyes caught Ginny's plain, unadorned hand. "Why Miss Weasley, where's your engagement ring?" Madame Malkin demanded as she pulled out another cream-colored robe.

"Oh, we're not really engaged," Ginny protested.

"Cream definitely doesn't suit you," Madame Malkin decided, picking out a third dress robe. "Now, Miss Weasley, dearie, just because you don't have an engagement ring doesn't mean you're not _really_ engaged, so don't you feel so bad about it. Why you're just as much engaged as my niece, Grizelda, whose fiance got her a gorgeous gold ring with the Phoenix Eye Ruby. It cost over 500 galleons too. Do you like this color?" Madame Malkin held up a pale purple robe with sequins sown all over the skirt.

"No—" Ginny began, meaning to say _No, I mean I'm not engaged to Draco at all_, but Madame Malkin interrupted. 

"I have to agree, Miss Weasley," the old, well-meaning lady said, thinking Ginny meant she didn't like the robe. "I always thought these sequins a little gaudy. Hmm, so you want something simpler? How about this?" Madame Malkin held up a beautiful dark, forest-green dress robe embroidered in silver, simply cut with a slim fitting bodice and flowing skirts. 

"Madame Malkin," Ginny began, desperate to correct the misunderstanding of her "engagement." But then she saw the dress robe. "It's beautiful," Ginny exclaimed. "I love it." 

Madame Malkin nodded approvingly. "I like your taste, Miss Weasley." Her eyes twinkled as she added, "In dress robes and men."

Ginny stifled a groan, silently cursing Draco. 

"Now, that'll cost you twenty galleons and three silver sickles," Madame Malkin said, folding up the robe and wrapping it in a bag. 

Ginny mutely paid the coins and accepted her dress robe and followed Madame Malkin to the front of the store where Draco was waiting, have already bought his own robes. 

"Did you find your dress robe alright, Ginny?" Draco asked, seeing Ginny and feigning a look of affection, while Eliza and Madame Malkin sighed over such a devoted lover. 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes," she responded shortly. "Come on, let's go. I need to find some other things." She hastily pulled at Draco's arm.

Draco resisted for a second and turned to the two ladies behind me. "Good day, ladies. It was a pleasure meeting you," he bowed charmingly, ignoring Ginny's derisive snort.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Englebert," Madame Malkin replied, touched with Draco's politeness and gallantry.

"Don't forget to let us know about your wedding!" Eliza called, which explained the sour expression on Ginny's face as she forcibly yanked Draco out of the store. 

A/N: -_- oh…well…I _tried_ to make it funny…dunno if anyone will get the humor. But, that's okay ^_^, you guys can still review! 


	7. Down Diagon Alley

Author's Note: I know I'm getting repetitive but I want to think everyone, once again, for reviewing. It's quite a relief to know some people enjoyed the last chapter, as you can imagine how embarrassing it would be if I was the only one who saw any humor with Draco's pretense of "engagement." I also want to assure you, that I am seriously taking all your suggestions to heart. To Miss Black: Here is this chapter you have been waiting for! I hope it meets your expectations. To Delta2002 KryptonBlue, ^_^, I promise you there will be more "Matilda bashing," a little in this chapter, and more later. Hehehe, I wouldn't want to deprive myself of such fun! I hope you guys all like this chapter as much as the last one…and if you don't, please let me know so I can make it better! ^_^ 

† Marigold

Chapter 7: Down Diagon Alley

Ginny was absolutely furious with Draco, and he evidently realized it, judging from the broad smirk and wicked twinkle in his eye as they bustled down busy Diagon Alley. Ginny was still fuming from Draco's antics in Madame Malkin's store when they reached the Witch's Cosmetics shop. Knowing better than to bring Draco in with her to buy any cosmetics, Ginny adjusted the handcuffs binding them and told Draco to visit the neighboring the store and _behave._

"You're just afraid I'll embarrass you if I come with you to the cosmetics shop," Draco smirked, folding his arms accusingly.

'Exactly," Ginny replied, her eyes flashing in annoyance at the memory. "Which is why I don't want you coming in with me. So go visit Smells and Gels and buy yourself some hair gel or cologne for the dance and maybe," Ginny smiled nastily, prodding him into the store, "you'll attract Matilda Verint's attention again." 

Draco shuddered at the name. "I—"

But Ginny had already stepped into Witch's Cosmetics, leaving Draco no choice but to amuse himself with various smelling colognes for the time being. 

Witch's Cosmetics was a colorful shop with tables and shelves lined with vibrantly colored makeup. Color- Changing Lip Stick, one poster advertised, showing a moving picture of a hand applying bright-red lip stick which changed to a pale pink and then deep maroon. There was Draw-It- Straight eyeliner, which was spelled so a witch could only apply the make up on perfectly in a straight line, Blemish- free blush, which covered any skin blemishes, and Cry-Free mascara, which was not only waterproof but smear proof as well. And of course, the newest product, Bertha Bott's Every Flavor Lip Gloss, was being advertised quite vigorously by a screaming cardboard mouth.

Ginny only selected a few items; she wasn't a big fan for make-up, but somethings, like Bertha's Bott's lemon sherbet lip gloss, was simply irresistible. 

Draco, meanwhile, had been browsing Smells and Gels, selecting anything that even remotely appealed to him. When Ginny found him after buying her own cosmetics, he was paying for thirty to forty _expensive _bottles of odd, magical crap. 

Ginny gaped open-mouthed at the huge pile of bottles Draco was rolling in his cart. "Don't you think you're being a _little_ extravagant?" she asked sarcastically. 

Draco frowned. "This isn't extravagant," he protested seriously. "I wanted to get twenty more items but at the last minute, I saw this wizard looking like Longbottom buying the same products I was, so I put back the bottles."

Ginny rolled her eyes, suppressing a disgusted snort. "Looks like someone's set out to impress Miss Verint," she jabbed. 

The horrified look on Draco's face was priceless. "I am not," he retorted haughtily. "That _friend_ of yours is all fuss and frills—totally beneath a Malfoy's attention." 

"Oh no, am I beneath the great, prestigious Malfoys too?" Ginny mocked, pretending to be awed, but there was an undeniable scornful sneer on her face. 

Draco grinned, a wicked gleam in his eye. "No," Draco drawled, stepping closer to Ginny so his breath was warm against her cheek. "Remember? You're my fiance, so you're just right for me. Didn't it occur to you that all these bottles of cologne and gel are for _you_?" 

Ginny flushed red and stepped hastily away from Draco. "Hahaha," she muttered, looking clearly flustered. "Very funny. I think you can drop the act now." 

"But why?" Draco smirked, drawing a hand around Ginny's waist. "I think you rather enjoy it."

"Draco!" Ginny hissed, her cheeks flushing bright red. "There are people watching!" But she didn't try to remove the hand, resting comfortably around her. As Draco had so disturbingly pointed out, she did rather like it. Although, Ginny would never admit that. 

"You mean Darren," Draco corrected smoothly. "And where are we off to now?" His eyes glimmered with fun. "To buy our wedding rings?"

Ginny made a face. "That happens the day after never. But," Ginny paused reflectively, "I do need to get some jewelry. This way, _Darren_." She made a sharp turn down a half-hidden street and stepped into Isabelle's Fine Jewelry. Draco looked around the store curiously. Shiny metals and polished gems gleamed from behind unbreakable glass and sat displayed on silk cushions. One gorgeous emerald hung, magically suspended in air, behind a glass case, it's smooth facets reflecting the light. 

__

The Mermaid's Tear, a sign hanging beneath the emerald read. _Believed to bring fortune upon whoever owns it._

Behind the Mermaid's Tear, was Ginny, gazing intently at the display of rings. 

"I think this is a little more than you can afford," Draco drawled stepping from behind Ginny.

Ginny whirled around in surprise and frowned when she saw who it was. "I know," she snapped irritably. "But I can look at it can't I?" She sighed wistfully, looking back down at one particularly beautiful ring. "The Dragonhart Garnet, I've always wanted one. But it costs a thousand galleons! Can you imagine that?" Draco glanced at the ring. He never cared for the Dragonheart Garnet, but now because Ginny liked it, he found himself looking at the stone more appreciatively. A rustle of movement told Draco that Ginny had moved on to look at something more affordable. Draco looked down at the ring once more. 

"May I help you?" A witch from behind the counter inquired politely. 

"I'd like to see the Dragonheart Garnet ring over here," Draco told the clerk. 

"This one?" the clerk pulled out the ring and set it on the counter.

Draco picked up the delicate gold band with the garnet embedded in it. The ring was small, far too small for Draco, but it would have fit perfectly on Ginny's slim fingers. The more Draco looked at the ring, the more he wanted it, and the more he wanted to buy it….for Ginny. The garnet winked under the light, enticing Draco with its polished perfection and deep, dark red beauty. Glancing up, Draco saw Ginny was on the other side of the store, absorbed with a set of necklaces and bracelets. Making a rapid decision, Draco looked at the clerk waiting before him. 

"I'd like to buy this ring," Draco said. "Make the payment to the Gringrott's vault number two hundred thirty-eight."

The witch nodded and cushioned the ring in an elegant box before giving it to Draco.

"Does the ring have any magical qualities?" Draco inquired curiously.

"Only, the natural magical qualities of any Dragonheart stone; it can store and channel magic like a wand and with a tracing spell, it can locate another Dragonheart stone of the same gem. So if lose this ring and buy a second one, you can use your second ring to locate the first one."

Draco nodded his thanks to the clerk, and carefully stowed the ring in a pocket.

Meanwhile, Ginny had been fascinating herself with the many necklaces with moving pendants. "Find anything you want?" Draco whispered by her ear. Ginny felt herself jump with pleasant surprise by Draco's unexpected appearance. Trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach, Ginny held up a chain sporting a silver unicorn pendant.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, as the unicorn snorted and pawed against her hand. 

Draco shook his head, "Never fancied unicorns. How about this?" He held up a tiny gold dragon, its wings unfurled with outstreched talons and snapping jaws. "Vicious little thing, isn't it?" Draco said admiringly as the dragon thrashed in his hand and huffed harmless puffs of smoke."

Ginny looked at the pendant doubtfully. "I wanted something…nicer," she objected, but reluctantly held up her hand to hold the tiny dragon. Almost as soon as the dragon touched Ginny, it calmed down and curled up into a tiny ball against Ginny's thumb, murmuring contentedly. Ginny stared at the dragon's unexpected transformation. 

"Well, looks like the dragon's attached to you," Draco snickered.

Ginny gently stroked a finger down the dragon's ridged back. "I rather like it myself," she decided. "I think I'll buy it." 

A couple minutes later, Draco and Ginny walked out of the jewelry store, the dragon pendant resting contentedly at the base of Ginny's neck. _Isn't it odd how the dragon was tamed almost immediately by Ginny's touch? _Draco wondered to himself, eyeing the golden pendant. _One moment, it's a vicious little tyke and the next moment, it turns about as tame as the unicorn. Reminds me a bit…of myself. _Draco bit down on the thought quickly before one thought led to another. 

But inside his cloak, sat the Dragonheart ring, the ring Draco had bought for Ginny, and if nothing else, that alone showed how much Ginny had changed Draco. 


	8. Happy Halloween

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, couldn't figure what to write. -_- But I made this chapter extra long as compensation.

Chapter 8 Happy Halloween

Azkaban stood silent and empty except for a single wizard guard, Abernathy Tchaen, sitting at the entrance, his head gently nodding in sleep. A faint _pop_ in the still air went unnoticed followed by several more _pops_ and then countless of faint _pops_; all around Lucius Malfoy were a couple hundred darkly- cloaked Death Eaters apparating, their very presence chilling the air. 

"_Lumos_," Lucius breathed and a green light appeared over his wand, casting an eerie look on the Dark Wizard's face. "Come," he hissed at his followers. He looked at Azkaban, "Here lies the Ministry prisoners. But tonight they will be free, tonight they will be _mine_." The mass of Dark Wizards approached the prison, their footsteps pattering loudly in the dead silence. Lucius frowned suspiciously. Where were the screams of the insane prisoners? Where was that sudden coldness of a dementor's presence?

Perhaps he felt the Death Eaters' presence, or perhaps for some other reason, but with a sudden jerk, the Abernathy woke up with a start. Wide-eyed with shock and horror, the guard stared at the hundreds of Death Eaters approaching him. 

Clutching his wand, Abernathy waited as Lucius walked up. "Stop! Who are you?" the guard commanded.

Malfoy's silver eyes gleamed dangerously. "Fool," Lucius spat. "Dare you order me what to do! Where are the prisoners? Where are the dementors?" He stalked towards the guard, magic building within him. "Tell me, quick! While you still have the chance!"

Years of training as an auror took over and Abernathy reacted automatically. "Expelliamarus!" he cried.
    
    Caught of guard, Lucius didn't react fast enough and his wand flew out of his hand. Abernaty caught it triumphantly. Immediately, Death Eaters swarmed up to the defiant Abernaty, wands pointed menacingly. But Lucius held up a hand, the fluid movement commanding his followers to fall back. 

"So," Lucius hissed. "The little wizard wants to fight hmm? Challenging me to a duel? Think I'm powerless without my wand?" Lucius shot out his hands and hissed out foreign words. Raw magic gathered in his hands; then suddenly, through some complicated movements and unrecognizable chants, Abernathy was sent flying straight up into the air. Lucius barked out new spells and with terrifying speed and force, Abernathy was sent smacking down to the ground. Like a broken doll, Abernathy lay, the wands limp in his hands, bones broken in a million places. The fire-hot pain burning all over his body told Abernathy he wasn't dead, yet. 

Through bleary, painful eyes, Abernathy saw his coffee mug, his emergency portkey, if ever he needed it, which would transport him to his best friend, Hagrid's, house. Lucius once again hissed out a new spell, but Abernathy reacted just in time. With a cry of pain, desperation, and determination, Abernathy reached out his arms, just enough so that the very tips of his fingers brushed the coffee mug. Enraged, Lucius watched, too late, as the wizard disappeared before his eyes, transported by the portkey. 

All around, Death Eaters rushed to where Abernathy once was, as if hoping to stop him. "Never mind," Lucius said, a cruel light in his eyes. "He won't live long. If he's not dead yet, a travel by portkey will finish him off. Fool." Lucius swept back his cloak and marched up to the Azkaban entrance. Hesitantly, his Death Eaters followed after. The empty prison echoed with the clattering of footsteps. Not a single prisoner was behind the walls; not one dementor patrolled the halls. _The Ministry has outsmarted me_, Lucius realized, staring furiously at the empty cells. 

"AAHHHHARRRGGG!" Lucius crashed his hand against the wall. "_Aboleoere_!" He cried, unleashing his magical energy and sending it out into the walls to tear down the stones and rip apart the ancient protective spells holding the prison together. _Let this place crumble_,' Lucius thought spitefully. _Let nothing stand but pebbles, let the whole world know that I, Lucius Malfoy, am unstoppable! _Lucius's Death Eaters stared in terror and awe, feeling the incredible magical energy being released, and then, realizing what was happening, everyone made a mad dash to get out of the collapsing prison. The old stones of Azkaban began to creak as one by one, powerful protective spells were gnawed away. And then, in a sudden burst, Azkaban collapsed as crash after crash, the walls crumbled. When the dust had cleared away, there stood Lucius Malfoy, amidst the destruction. As his followers stared, Lucius suddenly broke into a loud, cackling laugh. "You cannot keep away from me those bound to Dark Magic," Lucius cried. His silver eyes burned an unnatural brightness. "They will come to me, when their master calls!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hagrid was humming cheerfully, carving an enormous pumpkin for the Halloween Party at Hogwarts, when he heard a large crash inside his house.

"Fang," Hagrid growled, shaking his head. "Must've sniffed the pumpkin pudding Madime Maxime gave me." Sighing, Hagrid got up and stomped into his hut to see what mischief Fang had gotten into. To his utter surprise, Fang was in the corner, crying. And there, sprawled on his floor was…

"Ab'nathy," Hagrid exclaimed, rushing to where his friend lay limply. "What 'appened to you? You alright? Wait a moment, I'll get Madame Pomfrey right away!"

Abernathy winced painfully and opened his mouth, but all that emerged was a croak.

"Eh, what's that s'pose ter mean?" Hagrid frowned and bent closer. 

Abernathy tried to swallow. "L-lucius," he gasped. 

Hagrid frowned, fear flickering in his eyes. "Yeh don't look to good right now, Ab'nathy. Why don't I take yeh to Madame Pomfrey?" 

His face contorted in pain, Abernathy strove to speak once more. "Listen! It's Lucius," he choked. "New Dark Lord….Lucius!" 

"Lucius?" Hagrid cried, his eyes wide. "Wait a moment, I'll go get Dumbledore!" 

Abernathy closed his eyes, his body on fire in pain. The next moment, he drifted into unconsciousness.

:::.::

Ginny stared critically at herself in the mirror. The simple but elegant dress robe fit against her form and revealed rather than hid her admirable figure. The dress robe's low neckline only accented the dragon pendant curled at her throat, breathing heavily in its sleep with an occasional puff of smoke. Lip gloss glimmered on her lips and a faint layer of mascara complemented her lashes. Ginny's beautiful complexion didn't need any cream or powder and the faint freckles on her face were actually attractive on Ginny. Her mass of golden red curls were stylishly pinned up in a knot with a few curly tendrils to frame her face. Ginny had picked her silver slippers for comfort rather that fashion, but the shoes matched nicely with the rest of her gown. A light spray of jasmine perfume provided the finishing touches before Ginny deemed herself ready.

Draco was in the kitchen, idly flipping through the wizarding newspaper when he heard Ginny's footsteps descending down the stairs. 

"About time," he drawled without turning around. "I was ready hours ago, without the help of my wand or any house elv—" Turning, Draco saw Ginny and broke of abruptly. She looked stunning. 

Ginny smiled, inanely pleased with Draco's reaction. "You were saying?" she prodded.

For the first time in his life, Draco was speechless. "I—n-nothing, never mind," Draco replied, desperately trying to regain his cool composure. "If you're ready, let's go." Like a perfect gentleman, he held out a Ginny's cloak for her to put on. Delighted and feeling a bit like royalty, Ginny accepted Draco's help. But as she slipped into the cloak, the ever-mischievous Draco tried to creep his hand up her hip suggestively. 

Familiar with his game now, Ginny caught it. "Don't even think about it, Draco," she warned, but there was a playful smile on her face. "No more engagement nonsense. If Ron hears about it," she paused. "It won't be pretty. And remember, starting now, you're Darren Englebert." 

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

The Halloween Party was held at Mystics Wizarding Hotel. Witches in colorful and wizards expensively tailored dress robes arrived, some in horse- drawn carriages, some in cruise boats that were designed to be steered in air instead of water, and some, like Ginny and Draco, simply apparated. Although it was the middle of autumn, enchanted roses spiraled around pilars, enchanted to bloom every hour. Two moving marble gargoyles stood by the entrance.

"Welcome to Mystics wizarding Hotel," the gargoyles greeted in monotone voices as Ginny passed by. "Welcome to Mystics Wizarding Hotel," the gargoyles told Draco. "Welcome to Mys—"

The gargoyles voices were cut off when the doors closed behind as Ginny and Draco stepped into the hotel. Inside the lobby were many brightly colored wizards and witches, the majority of them wearing Ministry badges and heading down a hallway to the hotel's enormous ballroom. Cheerful waving portraits hung on the walls and little three-feet elves scurried back and forth, some carrying luggages, some giving directions, some running around behind the piles of coats and cloaks they were carrying.

"Sir, Miss, may I take your cloaks?" Ginny looked down to see a prim-looking elf dressed smartly in the hotel's dark maroon colors with a row of gold buttons down his suit. Draco handed the elf his own cloak and Ginny was just about to shrug out of her claok when she found Draco's hands by her own, helping her.

Ginny looked up curiously. "You're certainly being a gentleman tonight, Drac—Darren." But there was a small, self-conscious, but pleased smile on her face.

Draco smirked inwardly. "I wouldn't be doing my job as your date if I couldn't even help you with your cloak. It's called etiquette. Have you never gone on a date before or were your previous boyfriends that bad?"

Ginny frowned, "I've gone to dances before," she flushed, "with Neville. But that was just as friends," she added hastily. "Not a big deal."

"Longbottom?" Draco sneered distastefully. "Then you really haven't gone on dates before. You poor child." 

Ginny laughed. "You forget I'm your superior." Swishing her wand pointedly, to remind Draco that he had none, Ginny added, "And hardly helpless." 

"No?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Look at me," he tuanted, putting cool fingers to her chin. Ginny found herself looking into Draco's intense grey eyes. 

"What are you getting at?" She asked, disconcerted by Draco's gaze and averting her eyes. 

Draco grinned, "I think you're afraid to look at me."

__

I think I'm afraid of how you make me feel when I look at you, Ginny thought to herself. Out loud she told Draco, a little too heatedly, "I think not." Turning away from Draco, she made her way to the hotel's ballroom. "Let's go," she called back behind her shoulder to Draco. 

* * * * * 

Despite the sheer splendor and enormity of the Mystics ballroom, the room was still crowded from the thousands of Ministry employees attending the party. Hundreds of tables were set, and already more than half the seats were being filled up with Ministry workers. The only single empty space was the huge dance floor in front of the stage where the talented music group Melting Ice sang softly as background music. 

"Oh look," Ginny exclaimed, dragging at Draco towards one of the hundreds of tables around the ballroom. "There's Miranda and her date Denathor with Alice and Harold. Let's sit with them." Draco glanced over to where Ginny pointed at a table of eight, only half-filled, and wasn't surprised to find out he didn't recognize anyone of the people sitting there. 

"Hi," Ginny smiled, walking to her co-workers and friends. "Can we sit here?" She gestured politely at two of the four empty seats at the table.

"Oh, hi Ginny," the two girls greeted enthusiastically, their dates mumbling a polite hello. "Of course, you can sit with us." Miranda glanced at Draco and her eyes widened appreciatively. She looked expectantly at Ginny. 

"Oh, everyone, this is Darren Englebert," Ginny introduced. "Darren, meet my friends, Miranda, Denathor, Alice, and Harold."

To Ginny's immense relief, Draco behaved perfectly, and was soon engaged in a polite conversation with Denathor about cauldrons.

"Ginny," Alice leaned over to hiss in Ginny's ear. Her eyes flickered back to Draco, "where on earth did you catch such a fine looking man?" Alice giggled flirtatiously. "I'm positively green with envy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You don't know Darren. He might look very nice on the outside, but he's…not what he first appears to be. And he can be annoying like heck. Trust me, I know."

Alice shrugged, "I'd trade with you anytime!"

Ginny didn't respond. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a bright flash of red. Turning her head, she saw it was Matilda, dressed in a bright red dress robe with gaudy sequins sown in decorative designs all over her bodice and skirt. One of Matilda's talon-like fingers was gripping her partner, but her eyes were on Draco, like a predator seeing her prey. 

"Darren," Ginny hissed at Draco. As if annoyed to be interrupted from a fascinating conversation of cauldrons, Draco looked up and frowned. Ginny jerked a finger behind him. Turning around, Draco saw Matilda and blanched. He frantically looked around, as if hoping to find a way of escape, but it was too late.

"Mr. Englebert!" A sugary gushed from behind Ginny. "What a fancy seeing you here." Without bothering to ask, Matilda seated herself in one of the remaining empty chairs, and dragged her date in the other empty seat beside her. "How have you been?" 

Author's Note: Seated in order around the table: Miranda, Denathor, Harold, Alice, Ginny, Draco, Miranda, Miranda's date Otto 

"Quite well," Draco replied coolly. "As I hope you've been too." Then pointedly ignoring Matilda, Draco turned and resumed his conversation with Denathor about cauldrons. Matilda looked distinctly displeased. 

Both Miranda and Alice were looking at Matilda with open distaste. Like Ginny, neither could stand her. "What on earth is she doing here?" Alice whispered to Ginny, shooting Matilda a venomous look, which was promptly returned. 

"I haven't a clue," Ginny replied. "Thought I bet it's because of Darren. She met him with me outside Gringrott's last week."

"Of course," Alice nodded. "The little whore. If I were you, I'd keep an eye on your Darren." 

Meanwhile, Matilda was desperately trying to recapture Draco's attention. "Mr. Englebert—," Matilda began.

"You were saying about bottomless cauldrons," Miranda cut in, looking at Draco. 

"Oh yes," Draco said, answering Miranda, and once again ignoring Matilda. "I'm no expert of course, but it's my opinion…" 

Ginny stifled a giggle at Matilda's expression. She clearly was not use to being ignored. But neither was she one to give up easily. 

"What do you think of my dress robe?" She purred again, looking expectantly at Draco.

"I think it's very nice," Otto, her date told Matilda with adoring eyes. All around the table, everyone sniggered, except Draco who gave Matilda a look of such pure disgust that she actually turned red with embarrassment. 

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

Dinner was an enjoyable affair for everyone except Draco. Ordering food was simple, whatever you wanted, you just told your plate, and then the food would appear. 

"Tomato soup, please," Ginny said clearly to her plate, and a hot bowl of steaming soup appeared magically on her plate.

However, for Draco, whatever he ordered, Matilda ordered also. "Steak, cooked well-done, with fresh onions," Draco ordered.

Matilda quickly followed suit, "Steak, cooked well-done, with fresh onions." 

It wasn't long before Draco was thoroughly disgusted with Matilda. 

Trying the most disgusting food he could think of, Draco told his plate "Raw liver with a bit of mustard and a sprig of mint."

"Raw liver with mustard and some mint," Matilda parroted to her plate immediately. 

All around the table, everyone stared in amusement, snickering secretly at Matilda and sympathizing with Draco. 

"Do you enjoy liver much?" Matilda asked Draco, sampling her food and struggling not to gag. 

"Oh yes, it's my favorite food," Draco replied, though he didn't even try to eat any of his liver. 

"Mine too," Matilda smiled, eating another bite with renewed vigor. After three more bites, Matilda looked ill, turning an unattractive shade of green. "Excuse me," she muttered getting up and hastily made her way to the bathroom. "My stomach doesn't feel too well." When Matilda returned, she found that Draco had taken advantage of her absence and gone was the heaping pile of liver replaced with the delicious smell of pork chops. Looking at her own plate, she found what Draco had done with his own mustard-covered liver; she now had two helpings of the atrocious-tasting raw liver. Meanwhile, everyone had long finished their own meals and were sitting back, enjoying a glass of fine wine and their generous slice of rich crème pie. 

Some Ministry members who had already finished their desserts, were getting up to dance as Melting Ice sang out a new slow-dance song. Ginny leaned comfortably against her chair, draining her glass of wine and enjoying the music. Stifling a grin, she watched as an awkward Ron led Hermione to the dance floor. Not far away, was Harry and Cho, their bodies gently swaying to the song. 

"Care to dance?" a low voice said beside Ginny's ear. Pleasant chills ran down Ginny's back as she turned to see Draco. Feeling speechless, Ginny nodded mutely and allowed Draco to guide her to the dance floor. Looking back, Ginny saw Alice and Miranda's encouraging grins and Matilda's own furious glare. 

On the dance floor, Ginny self-consciously laid her hands around Draco's neck while his hands rested comfortably around her waist. 

Draco could feel Ginny's tenseness. She stood stiffly against him, hardly moving to the music's beat. "Relax," he murmured into her ear. "Loosen up, we're just dancing." Ginny glared in annoyance but did loosen her rigid arms. It wasn't long before she was soon moving with a natural grace that flowed with the music. The two of them danced through three slow dances and two fast ones before Ginny protested she was too tired to dance anymore. "Let's go outside," Ginny suggested. "It's so warm in here." 

"Are you thirsty?" Draco asked, inclining his head towards the refreshment table.

Ginny shook her head, "I've had enough wine for the night. I have low tolerance for alcohol." Draco raised his brows at the interesting bit of information but said nothing and followed Ginny out the ballroom.

The outside air was pleasantly cool as Ginny and Draco stood by a crystal fountain. Rose bushes of all colors and fragrances defied the autumn season, clustering along the pathway and twining over the gazebos placed strategically in private corners for lover's to exchange a private moment. The two stood quietly, enjoying the garden's beauty.

Draco observed Ginny discreetly, and not for the first time noticed how beautiful Ginny was inside and out. She was strong and yet deliciously vulnerable, clever and witty and yet innocent and naïve. And the dark green dress robe brought the appealing physical characteristics in Ginny that Draco had not really noticed before. Once again, Draco's hand was drawn to the Dragonheart ring hidden safely inside his dress robe pocket. _I don't know why the heck I brought this along_ Draco thought cynically, fingering the box holding the ring. _So that I could give it to Ginny? Profess my love for her?_ Draco's lip automatically curled up into a scornful sneer at himself. Shoving the ring box further down his pocket, Draco tried to push away his thoughts. But then he made the mistake of turning to face Ginny. There was no sudden jolt of the heart or lustful desire, but a simple, undeniable realization that he, Draco, had learned to care for Ginny. Unconsciously, Draco's fingers curled tightly around the ring in his pocket. But before he could do or say anything, voices broke through the garden's silence.

"Mr. Englebert?" a saccharinely sweet voice called. "Mr. Englebert?"

Draco winced; it was Matilda. Phoenixes, couldn't that girl take a hint? 

A mischievous smile broke out on Ginny's face. "Looks like someone wants you Draco," she whispered. 

Draco returned the devilish grin. "And I think I've got an idea." Guiding Ginny to one of the gazebos in the garden, Draco lowered his lips on Ginny's just as Matilda stepped into the clearing. 

Hidden in the gazebo shadows, Matilda didn't recognize them except as two lovers exchanging a moment together. Fortunately, the witch had the decency and shame to be embarrassed and hurried away, looking elsewhere for her desired "Mr. Englebert." 

Draco's lips were warm and sweet and intimate; Ginny was surprised by the passion she felt and returned the kiss with equal fervor. The two broke away breathless and gasping. Ginny saw excitement in Draco's eyes and could feel her own rush of adrenaline. Yet at the same time, Ginny was scared. _This is Draco Malfoy,_ Ginny reminded herself. _A Death Eater_.

But then Draco bent his head down again and Ginny automatically tilted her head.

And all reason fled. 

Author's Note: -_- yeah, yeah, I know Draco and Ginny are moving along a bit fast, but keep in mind, they've been living together for _weeks_ maybe even months now, and it's already the eighth chapter, so I figure it's about time they fall in love. Not the best chapter…but I hate writing love scenes… it's not very…marigoldish…. ^_^ Anyways, please review! Even if you don't like it…just have the decency to use constructed criticism XD. 


	9. Falling Apart

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I've been very busy with the typical things that take up a student's life. Thank you for all your reviews. I'm afraid I was tempted to just give up on this fanfic, but a thanks to all of you who insisted that you liked my story and demanded that I continue writing. I have a very vague idea of where my story is going, and so since not everything is carefully planned out, some things may seem inconsistent with other parts of my stories or whatever. Also, I have no sense of time with this story. I haven't a clue how long Ginny and Draco have been together, which is causing me much mental anguish because I can't decide whether it's appropriate for them to fall in love yet or not. Please overlook the many minor errors and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ Oh! And don't forget to review. I hate sinking to the low levels of bribery, but I'm afraid it's true that the more you review, the more I write. ^_~

-Marigold

Chapter 9 Falling Apart

Ginny could feel the warm sunlight streaming past the windows, but she was too comfortable to get up. Instead, she tucked her head tighter into her pillow, determined to fall asleep again. Pillow! Ginny's mind froze with the realization. Normally, Ginny's pillow would be soft and fluffly, literally enveloping her head. This pillow, however, fit neither description. Ginny's eyes flew open. Sleek, black dress robes rather than her usual flowery pillowcase greeted Ginny's eyes. Ginny became acutely aware that she was sleeping against _something_ (very human shaped), and a hand that did not belong to her rested comfortably on her hip. Draco.

"You're awake finally," a familiar voice drawled above her head. 

Ginny turned her head towards the voice and found Draco's face hovering inches above hers. But instead of repulsion, she felt an inexplicable urge to brush aside a strand of air hanging in front of his eyes. She resisted the urge, barely.

"If you don't mind," Draco said, managing to sound sarcastic and tender at the same time (or maybe Ginny was just imagining the tenderness part). "I'd greatly appreciate if you got up because my leg has gone so numb, I think it's been amputated." 

Ginny laughed and obligingly rose. She felt a little stiff herself after sleeping in the same propped up position all night; no doubt Draco felt a little more than just _stiff_. 

Ginny frowned, remembering last night. "Er, we didn't _do_ anything last night?" Ginny stuttered, feeling herself turning bright red. "N-nothing, inappropriate?"

Draco smirked. "You've still got your robes on haven't you?"

Ginny blushed again, realizing the stupidity of her question. Of course nothing happened. It wasn't as if they were drunk last night. All they shared was a little kiss and then went home tired and feel asleep on the couch. But if a kiss was all they shared, why did Ginny feel as if something more important had been exchanged?

Judging from the conflicting emotions and feelings that flickered in Draco's grey eyes, he evidently was thinking about the same thing. "Ginny," Draco broke the silence. "About last night—"

"It was nothing," Ginny finished hastily, relieved to know that Draco felt the same thing. "It's alright, I know, we were just trying to get Matilda to go away."

Draco frowned. "Nothing?" he echoed. "That kiss meant nothing to you?"

Confusion whirled around Ginny's mind. The intense look Draco was giving her made her feel pleased and afraid at the same time. "What do you mean?" Ginny demanded, hoping she wasn't trembling.

"I mean that I felt something," Draco said, looking at Ginny, refusing to let go of her eyes. "I feel different when we're together," he drew Ginny closer to him, "when we do this." And his lips bent down to brush Ginny's. 

Ginny didn't think, but naturally pulled her arms around Draco's neck, bringing him closer to her. But already Draco was pulling away. Draco smiled into Ginny's confused face, a satisfied look in his eyes. "Apparently you feel something too."

Ginny didn't get a chance to respond. At that instant, the doorbell rang. "Hermione!" Ginny frowned. "What on earth is she doing here so early in the morning? I hope it's not something serious." She turned back to Draco. "You'd better go upstairs."

"What? You don't trust me?" Draco mocked, making his way upstairs, but there was a hint of seriousness beneath his tone.

"More complicated than that," Ginny muttered, opening the door. She gasped in shock.

It was Hermione alright, but she looked awful! Her elegant dress robe was wrinkled and dirt-smeared. Her curly brown air was in a tangled mess and there was a haunted look in here eyes. And above all, Hermione looked exhausted. 

"What happened?" Ginny exclaimed, guiding Hermione into a chair. "You weren't…attacked were you?"

"Look at this," Hermione said wearily, her voice sounding dead. She thrust the newspaper into Ginny's hands. AZKABAN NO LONGER read the bold headlines across the Daily Prophet. 

"Last night while wizards and witches around the world celebrated Halloween Night," Ginny read aloud. "Abernthy Tachaen stood guarding Azkaban Prison, empty since the Ministry of Magic relocated all the prisoners. The Ministry's decision was made when suspicions rose of a potential Dark Lord was rising to take the place of You-Know-Who. These suspicious have now been confirmed. On Halloween Night, the Dark Lord made an appearance at Azkaban; experts assume to free all prisoners and recruit them as his followers. Finding the wizarding prison empty, this Dark Lord completely and utterly destroyed this prison, over a hundred centuries old—" Ginny broke off in shock. She stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"It's true," the older woman said. "I heard of this after the Ministry's Halloween Party and apparated to Azkaban with Harry, Ron, and about twenty other Ministry officials. All that stands is a pile of rubble."

"That's not possible," Ginny protested. "Azkaban is older than Hogwarts, and protected by ancient spells since the day of Godric Gryffindor! Nothing can destroy Azkaban."

"That's what scares me," Hermione said heavily. "Who could possibly be so powerful? And what more can they do? Read on. The article explains more." 

"Abernathy Tchaen barely escaped the destruction with his life. Fortuanately, Tchaen had an emergency portkey with him. He escaped to Hogwarts where he is currently under intensive care and protection. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, asked that Abernathy be left alone to rest until he is ready to share what happened. However, Professor Hagrid, who teaches Care of Magical Creatures, revealed that right before Abernathy fell unconscious, he "was muttering sumthin' about Lucius Malfoy and New Dark Lord." 

"I've already talked to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione interrupted. "Apparently this new Dark Lord is indeed Lucius Malfoy." 

"Lucius," Ginny repeated. "How on earth could he possibly destroy Azkaban. He was Voldemort's servant, and even Voldemort wasn't that strong."

"I don't know," Hermione groaned, slumping into her seat. 

"Oh Hermione," Ginny exclaimed, feeling instantly guilty for interrogating when what Hermione really needed was comforting. She wrapped her arms around her friend in a warm hug. "It must have been awful for you having to apparate everywhere and seeing everything firsthand."

"And on top of it all, there were all these reporters and news people constantly demanding my attention and asking my opinion. As if I know what to think! And the last thing I wanted to do was go back and look after Crabbe!" Hermione broke off her ranting and leaned into the comfort her friend offered. "I'm just so tired and confused and frightened, Ginny. I'm absolutely terrified. It's like having Voldemort alive again, only this new Voldemort is stronger and more ruthless."

"Did you get a chance to even sleep at all last night or this morning?" Ginny wondered.

"I couldn't," Hermione protested. "I had to gather as much information as possible, and then report to the Minster. And I had to find someone to guard Crabbe for the next week because I don't have the time and need to be doing other stuff. And—"

"Hermione," Ginny broke in firmly. "You need to rest."

"But the Minister asked me to do some research—"

"Rest first, then you can research." Ginny half-dragged Hermione onto a couch. This time Hermione didn't protest. She had already fallen asleep, exhausted from the previous night's work. 

Ginny sighed. Only several weeks ago, she had thought the life of an auror was boring! Now her best friend was worn exhausted on her couch, she was in danger of falling in love with an Azkaban prisoner also known as Draco Malfoy, and the father of Draco was apparently all-powerful and capable of destroying ancient, powerfully-protected prisons! Everything that made sense was falling apart.

.~^~._.~^~._.~^~._.~^~._ .~^~._.~^~._.~^~._.~^~._

Lucius Malfoy sat brooding. He knew better than to destroy the whole world. It would be a waste of his power and end in the destruction of everything, including himself. Conquering the world wouldn't be easy, not even for him. And there were some very threatening wizards and witches that stood in his way, Dumbledore for one, Harry Potter for another, and, Lucius narrowed his eyes in hatred, the Weasleys. Who would have guessed the muggle-loving, poor, penniless Weasleys could hold so much magical potential. Of course they were some of the few wizarding families that could trace their pure-blooded heritage back fifty generations, but if they were so powerful, why did they live in such abject poverty. Lucius frowned, it wouldn't be easy rooting out the Weasleys; they were too spread apart. But, if one Weasley was killed, wouldn't it bring the rest of the Weasleys together to mourn?

Lucius bared his mouth in a viscous grin. "Agribit!" He snarled out. 

"Yes master," a wizard appeared immediately at his side.

"Select three other Death Eaters beside yourself." Lucius's silver eyes gleamed with anticipation. "We're going to pay the Burrow a little visit, say hello to my old friends, the Weasleys."

.~^~._.~^~._.~^~._.~^~._ .~^~._.~^~._.~^~._.~^~._

It was five days since the Halloween Party and the night when Azkaban had been destroyed. Ginny sat lazily on the couch, leaning against Draco, absorbed in a copy of the Daily Prophet. If anyone had known about their close relationship, they would have been confused and doubtful. How could someone as good, pure, and sensible like Ginny fall for a purely evil Deatheater, particularly Draco? To be sure, Ginny wasn't entirely clear about her own feelings for Draco, and if Ginny was confused, Draco most certainly was. If anything, all Ginny and Draco knew was how they felt about each other, not what that feeling was or why. What neither fully realized was that Draco wasn't the same person he was a year ago. Six months in Azkaban had changed Draco like nothing else had. Six months, one hundred and eighty days, of screaming out of insanity, of having every happy feeling sucked out of you, and then suddenly, it's over. Instead of living among dementors, you're living with a human being, a pure, good (and very pretty) witch who is everything you've been deprived of for half a year. Of course Draco wasn't the same, of course he changed into a completely different person, and of course he didn't have a clue what was happening to him. 

"Abernathy's woken up," Ginny murmured, looking up from the article. "He's talked to Dumbledore, but refuses to respond to any other interrogation. Madame Pomfrey has declared him well enough to meet people, but he's still staying in the hospital wing." 

"That's good," Draco said absently. "Do you know what the Ministry is doing?"

"What about the Ministry?"

"Well, my father is running around, with the potential power to kill anybody and everybody." Ginny looked up in surprise at Draco, but his face was expressionless. "I would assume the magical community is a wreck. Surely the Ministry will be doing something."

Ginny turned around to look directly at Draco searchingly. He gazed back, knowing the doubts running through her mind. "What are you thinking?" Ginny asked, softly, but there was a sense of urgency in her voice. "What are you thinking about this? About Azkaban destroyed? About your father, doing all of this?"

"That I should be out there," Draco replied bluntly. "That I should be with my father, being a part of the terror, not the terrified. That I should, but I'm not." He looked down at Ginny. "And I don't think I want to be."

"If," Ginny hesitated, then plunged on, determined to find out. "If you could, if I let you go, would you trying to find your father, would you go back to Dark Magic?"

Draco smirked. "Why don't you let me go and find out?"

Ginny glared at him. Sighing, she flopped back down on the couch, her newspaper held up for her to read. 

A moment later, "Don't you want to know the answer?"

"What answer?" Ginny demanded.

"Where's your wand?"

Instantly, Ginny sat up. Draco was sitting, fingering her wand, and looking at her with an amused smirk on her face. How he got it, Ginny had no idea. And she didn't care as long as she got it back!

"What are you playing at?" Ginny demanded. "Give me back my wand." She made a reach for her wand but froze when Draco pointed the wand to her throat. "What are you doing?" Ginny tried to sound calm but she was so torn with fear and anger she felt close to exploding. 

Draco pulled his face close to Ginny's. "Don't you trust me?" he whispered, and then his lips were pressed against Ginny's. When they broke apart, Ginny was gasping, and Draco was sauntering his way up to his room. Confused, Ginny slipped her hand into her robe pocket, and felt her wand curled inside her fingers. _Don't you trust me?_ Draco's words echoed inside her head. 

"Irritating little…blagh!" Ginny muttered. She yanked open the door, eager to get away as far as possible from the one person who was causing her so much mental trauma. 

"Ahh!"

"Ginny! Calm down, it's just me." 

"Hermione! Phoenixes, you scared me," Standing at the doorway, hand poised to knock, stood Hermione. Ginny leaned against the doorframe, still recovering from the fright. "What on earth are you doing here anyway?" Ginny demanded. She looked at Hermione closely, wondering what could be going wrong now. There were still tired bags under her eyes, but Hermione looked nowhere as tired as she had the morning after Halloween. Ginny was relieved to see her friend looking better.

"I've got good news," Hermione grinned. She handed Ginny a slip of paper. 

"What's this?" Ginny wondered.

"The Ministry has decided to give each Azkaban prisoner a trial. If the Ministry is convinced that each prisoner has repented of their past criminal ways and pledges allegiance to the Ministry cause, they will be released from their imprisonment. If not," Hermione paused, "they'll be given the Dementor's Kiss."

Ginny paled. "The Dementor's Kiss! That's so harsh."

Hermione nodded, her eyes darkening. "I know, but these are harsh times. With someone like Lucius Malfoy running around with his kind of power, the Ministry isn't taking any chances. If there's even a possibility that one of the prisoners will turn to Dark Magic, we want to make sure they get the Kiss first." Ginny bit her lip, frowning in thought. "Cheer up Gin, I thought you'd be happy. You won't have to deal with Malfoy anymore. Aren't you glad?"

Ginny smiled feebly. "It just doesn't seem right for them to get the Dementor's Kiss. What if there's a chance that they can become good, they just need time?" Ginny's thoughts flickered back to Draco. 

"The judges will see to that," Hermione said. "We're not going to randomly send the prisoners to the Dementor's. They'll have a trial first."

Ginny looked down at the slip of paper Hermione had handed her. "Draco's trial will be next week, November 12," she said, reading from the paper. 

"You better prepare your case soon then," Hermione commented. "You'll be witnessing."

Ginny looked up in surprise. "Me? What am I suppose to say?"

"You've been living with him for more than a month," Hermione pointed out. "You know him better than anyone else currently."

"I—" Ginny broke off. There was no use denying the truth in Hermione's words. And she knew, better than anyone else, just how true Hermione's words really were. She sighed. "Doesn't this put a lot of pressure on me? Literally, Draco's life is in my hands. What I say could determine whether he gets the Dementor's kiss or not, right?"

"You could look at it that way," Hermione shrugged. "It's not really a matter of whether Draco's getting the dementor's kiss or not. It's about whether he's a threat to the magical community anymore. You just need to share the facts."

Ginny sighed, her thoughts and emotions in turmoil. Of all the things she could be thinking of right now, she could only remember how tender, how _right_ it had felt every time Draco had kissed her. Ginny shook her head, clearing away the memory. "Thanks Hermione. I guess I better go let Draco know."

"Bye Gin." Hermione disapparated.

Author's Note: Yeah yeah, crummy ending, I know. I don't think I could stomach writing another fluffy ending. I'm afraid this chapter could still use some more polishing up, but that would probably take another month or so and I figured that I made you guys wait long enough for this chapter. So I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review. I hope the next chapter won't take as long to come out, but who knows. 


	10. No Turning Back

Author's Note: I'm afraid this isn't one of my best chapters. I was going to wait and make it longer, but since the story wasn't really going anywhere I thought I'd just update the chapter as it is. I know it's really short, and once again, my sincere apologies. It may be awhile before my next update. *winces* well, here's the shamefully short chapter. I hope you enjoy the little that I did write. 

- Marigold

Chapter 10: No Turning Back

Ginny was dressed primly in her silvery-black auror's robe; her luxurious red hair tightly confined in a bun. She looked so distant and professionally business-like that Draco could scarcely believe this was the same woman he had spent the last few months living with. 

"You ready?" Ginny asked, turning to Draco. 

Draco swallowed. _I'm going to be as good as dead before this day is over._ He thought. _I'm going to kiss a Dementor and my soul is going to be sucked right out of me and then I'll spend the rest of my days living at St. Mungo's. Who could ever possibly be ready for a trial when they know they're doomed no matter what?_ He smiled cynically. "Of course I'm ready, ready to get my soul sucked out right through my mouth," Draco said sarcastically. 

Ginny bit her lip. She knew Draco was just using sarcasm to hide his fear. "Come on," she said at last. "We don't want to be late." 

"Why?" Draco demanded. "It's not like it matters. Either way, I'm –"

Ginny had had enough. "Do you have to be so pessimistic?" Ginny demanded furiously. "Have a little faith in me at least. I'm testifying; my word counts more than anything else during the trial because I'm the one who knows you best, and they trust my opinion. So maybe you won't have to be Kissed after all."

Draco stared at Ginny in surprise. _She's frightened._ He realized. _She doesn't want me to be Kissed; she actually cares about the Ministry's decision._

Ginny was aware of Draco's surprised and scrutinizing gaze after her outburst. Instinctively she wrapped a finger around the dragon pendant hanging around her neck. _He can't be kissed,_ she thought desperately. _The Ministry has to realize he's changed; he's different. And I care about him too much._ The dragon pendant nibbled her finger reassuringly. "Right," Ginny said, beginning to feel uncomfortable under Draco's gaze. "Let's go." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Where are we?" Draco wondered, looking apprehensively around him. Ginny had disapparated them to a rundown street lined with dingy offices. "I thought we were going to the Ministry." 

"Come on," Ginny gestured towards a telephone box. 

"What are you doing?" Draco asked incredulously. He stared at the old red telephone box, missing several panes of glass. 

"You'll see," Ginny said impatiently, dragging Draco into the telephone box. Ginny picked up the phone and began dialing random numbers. Almost as soon as the dial whirled into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Ginny Weasley, Auror Headquarters, here to witness and escort Draco Malfoy for a trial." 

The reminder of his trial sent a jolt of fear through Draco. Suddenly, he was feeling distinctly ill. _There's always a chance the judge will find you innocent._ Draco reminded himself. _Maybe they'll believe you've changed._ The rational side of Draco snorted sourly. _Fool's hope. It's my father running out there terrorizing the magical community. All they need to hear is I'm a Malfoy and I'm off to Kiss a Dementor._ Draco's blood ran cold at the truth. His palms were sweaty and his hands were trembling. Draco hastily shoved his hands into his pockets, unwilling to let Ginny see him lose his composure. His right hand collided with a small box sitting at the bottom of his pocket. The very same box enclosing the dragonheart garnet ring. Draco's fingers curled instinctively around the ring.

Without warning the telephone box shuddered and sank into the ground. Darkness closed over his head, and Draco couldn't see anything. A minute later the door of the telephone box swung open and Draco found himself looking down a splendid hall with polished wooden floors and a brilliant blue ceiling shimmering with gold symbols. Draco was far from being awed. At the present moment, his mind was far more occupied with his fate. 

Although Ginny was looking more composed, her mind was almost as rattled as Draco's. She anxiously went over her testimony mentally, searching for any errors. It was imperative that the judge realize that Draco had changed and would not join his father's ranks as another Death Eater. 

"Ginny!" A voice broke through her thoughts. Surprised, Ginny whirled around and saw her friend Alice. 

"What are you doing here Alice?" Ginny asked, her voice strained. 

"I work here, silly," Alice laughed. Her eyes lit on Draco. "Mr. Englebert!" Alice exclaimed with pleasure. "Now this is a surprise. I didn't know you work in the Ministry." 

Ginny glanced at her watch impatiently. "I'm really sorry Alice but we're running late. We'll catch up later." Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him onto a lift whose golden grille had just opened. The grille slid shut with a crash. A cool, female voice rang out.

"Level seven, Department of –"

Draco didn't bother listening. He wondered vaguely if a Dementor's Kiss hurt, or did you be come so cold that you never realized what happened. Inside his pocket, Draco fingered the dragonheart garnet. A smile lit his face as he recalled his first kiss with Ginny in Madame Malkin's shop. His lips still tingled at the memory. 

"Department of Mysteries," the cool, female voice announced.

"That's our cue," Ginny muttered, stepping off the lift. "We'll be in courtroom 10." Draco followed Ginny down a flight of stairs and through a corridor. "Ahh, here we are," Ginny stopped before a dark, grimy door with an immense iron lock. Ginny made to open the door—

"No, wait!" Draco grabbed Ginny's arm.

Ginny gave Draco a sympathetic look. "Look Draco," Ginny began. "I know you think that you'll be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, but the Ministry is fair. They'll see that you're different." _They have to,_ she added mentally. "As long as they believe you're not a threat to the magical community, you're free. You just have to convince them you've changed, you're not the same Death Eater imprisoned in Azkaban months ago—"

"No, it's not that," Draco interrupted hastily. "I thought, I mean, I w-wanted to give you something."

Ginny stared at him blankly. 

"I meant to give it to you awhile ago, but the moment just never came up. And I know now isn't exactly the best time, but seeing as there might not be another chance…" Draco faltered. "Here." Grabbing Ginny's hand, Draco took out the little box and placed it in Ginny's opened palm. Ginny just gaped at the silver box sitting in her hand. "You should open it," Draco said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Wh—why? What is it?" Ginny demanded, her eyes betraying her bewilderment. She glanced at the door to courtroom ten. "Now? I don't think now would be an appropriate time to open this." 

"It won't take long," Draco urged. 

Sighing, Ginny opened the little box. Laying cushioned beween the fabric folds was the dragonheart garnet ring. Its polished facets gleaming with alluring redness. 

"_Phonixes_!" Ginny breathed. "Is this—How—oh _Draco!_" Eagerly Ginny took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "It's gorgeous! Have you any idea how long I've wanted this! Where on earth did you get it? And how?" Ginny was not normally a very vain girl but she couldn't help continually admiring the ring on her finger from various angles. 

"I got it the same day you bought your little dragon pendant," Draco said, shrugging. He suddenly felt himself caught in a very tight embrace. 

"Thank you," Ginny breathed in his ear. "But why?"

Draco hesitated. That was precisely the same question he was asking himself. "You wanted it so badly," he said at last. "And I had the galleons."

"A _thousand _galleons?" Ginny reminded him. Suddenly Ginny remembered the trial. "Shoot, the trial's about the start. We better go in." Without warning, Ginny turned the heavy iron door handle and stepped inside the courtroom. 


End file.
